Cordelia, Daughter of the Sea
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: Cordelia is a woman that Jack stumbles over while in Tortuga. She is trying to find her past, but finds a Sparrow instead...it is then that her past catches up with her. R for later chapters. Please RR!
1. A Discovery in Tortuga

            **Author's Note:**  As of right now there are over 3,000 POTC stories on this site.  I have not read them all, but I gather that mine could very well resemble any number of them.  It's purely coincidence if it does, I promise.  I don't claim any movie characters as my own (but wouldn't the world be great if I could?) except Cordelia.

Speaking of Cordelia, before anyone yells "Mary Sue" I'm just going to say, sure, she probably is a Mary Sue, but she's you too.  I didn't want to use an "insert your name here" format, so the character has a name, but can still easily be you (if you're a girl, anyway) if you want her to be.  You _know_ that it's fun to think about yourself in some far off place on some adventure with a very attractive pirate ;-).  Anyway, I just didn't want to have people telling me that my character is a Mary Sue, I'd rather just admit things up front.  *Sighs deeply*  Ah, I feel much better.  :-)

It may have its cheesy moments, but life needs cheese!  Please leave any suggestions and comments, but don't flame.  If you don't like it, stop reading it, savvy?  I don't flame people because, well, it's just not nice.  Thanks for reading!

*******

Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered (which was more like stumbling when one saw it) out of his third or fourth tavern of the night.  He had had his fair share of rum and anyone looking on would assume that he was quite inebriated.  Funny thing about Captain Sparrow though, he _could_ be perfectly sober and nobody would ever know it.  

Jack was a crafty and cunning pirate – one of, if not _the_ greatest in the Caribbean.  He had gotten his hands back on his ship, _The Black Pearl_, and was enjoying a bit of shore leave, which included heavy amounts of rum and, should he find a few who did not wish to slap him, wenches.

Jack was making his way back to the _Pearl_, which was docked safely in the harbor in Tortuga, when his foot caught on something, causing him to fall to the ground.  "I don' think I had tha' much," he slurred to himself.  After shaking off his fall he saw the object, rather the person, he tripped over.  "Wha' d'we have here?"

Jack saw a mass of long dark hair and a blue dress, enough to let him know that it was a woman that he had tripped over.  The rest of her was lying face down in the mud.  Jack rolled the woman over and felt her skin – she was still warm, signifying that she was still alive.  

Jack poked at her a bit with his finger saying, "Uh, lass, yer in the middle o' the street.  Somethin's gonna run ye over."  He got no response.  Perhaps it was the rum, perhaps it was the fact that while he tried to keep an appearance of being tough, he did have a heart (just ask Will and Elizabeth Turner), or perhaps he was hoping that the woman would be grateful for being "rescued" and would reward Jack in a pleasurable manner.  Whatever his reasoning, Jack scooped the woman into his arms and once again stag…sauntered to his ship.

Not more than a few seconds after Jack's foot hit the deck, Gibbs approached him, eyeing the muddy woman in his arms.  "Jack?" he asked, scratching at his beard.

"Aye?"

"Is, um…D'ye 'ave a lass in yer arms?"

"Aye."

"Ye know it's bad…"

"Anamaria is aboard this ship, Gibbs, an' we ain' had no bad luck."

Gibbs smiled.  "Fair 'nuff.  Wha' are ye gonna do with 'er?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Dunno, this is as far as I thought.  I couldn' jus' leave her in the street."

Gibbs looked like he wanted to say something else, but closed his mouth and turned to leave the deck.  "'Night, Jack," he called over his shoulder.

"'Night," Jack called back.  Jack placed the woman flat on her back on the deck.  He left her there as he went to get Anamaria.


	2. Ye Fancy 'Er?

"Anamaria, wake up!" Jack called through the wooden door to her cabin.

"Do I suddenly 'ave me own ship, Sparrow?" she called back.

"Um…no, but wake up anyway."  Jack heard Anamaria grunt, then heard footsteps come toward the door.  When it opened, Jack smiled his gold-filled smile.  "Thank you, love."

"I tol' ye t' quit callin' me tha'," she said coldly.

"Sorry, Ana.  I 'ave a bit of a problem."

"An'?"

"An' I need ye t' help me with it, savvy?"

"Wha' is it?"

"A lass."

Anamaria looked puzzled and offended all at once.  "Wha' did ye do?"

"I din' do anythin' but get 'er out o' the street.  She's filthy an'…"

"So are ye," Anamaria laughed.

"Can ye help me or not?"

"Fine."  Anamaria followed Jack to the deck where the young woman was still unconscious.  "She _is_ a mess."

"I tol' ye tha' already.  Can ye, ye know, clean 'er up a bit?"

Anamaria smiled.  "Why, Jack?  Ye fancy 'er?"

"I don' even _know_ 'er, but I jus'…I think it's wha' should be done, tha's all."

"Ye fancy 'er," Anamaria said surely.

"Do not!"  Jack regained the little composure he had and continued, "Jus'…do somethin'."

Anamaria laughed.  "Aye, Cap'n."  Jack left and Anamaria spent the next hour or so cleaning up the woman on the deck.  She removed her muddied dress and doused her with a few buckets of water until she was finally clean.  She dressed the woman in some of her own spare clothing, then went to get Jack.

Anamaria entered Jack's cabin without knocking – she found him asleep on the chair by his desk.  Smiling, she kicked his chair out from under him and he landed with a thud and an "Ow!"

"All cleaned up, Cap'n," she said, laughing.  "Now, I'm goin' back t' me bed."

"Well, take 'er with ye," Jack said, rubbing his behind.                         

Anamaria turned and said.  "I cleaned 'er up, she's yer responsibility now."  Without another word, she went back to her cabin.

Jack went back out onto the deck and looked at the woman.  He found her to be quite attractive with the mud gone, however, her body was now freezing thanks to the water used to clean her up.  He tried poking her again, but with no luck.  "Guess yer comin' with me, lass."  He picked the woman up once again and took her to his cabin.  He had already started a fire there and he felt she would benefit from it.  He got a blanket from his bed and spread it out on the floor.  He placed the woman in the center of the blanket, then proceeded to wrap it around her.  _Ye've got a strange hold on me, lass.  Good thing I don' do this often._


	3. A Pie Sailor?

Morning came and the young woman stirred.  Aside from a dull aching in her head, she was strangely comfortable.  She could feel that she was in a bed, yet she couldn't remember getting home, well, to a bed anyway.  She opened her eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings – she also didn't recognize the man that was staring down at her.

"Yer awake!" he said happily.

"Um…yes," she said, her voice shaking.

"Ye feel all righ'?"

"I'd feel better if I knew where I was, or better yet, who _you_ are."

Jack smiled.  "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and yer on _The Black Pearl_."

The woman seemed almost pleased with that answer.  "You are?  I am?  But how?"

"Well," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  "I was on me way back here last night when I…I tripped over ye, ye see.  Ye were face down in the mud and I din' wan' t' just leave ye there, so I brought ye aboard and me only female member o' the crew cleaned ye up…but she wouldn' take ye t' 'er cabin, she's a bit bratty tha' way, but I owe 'er a ship, so I really can' complain an'…"

"Could you slow down a bit please?"

"Oh…sorry, love.  Anyway, I din' know wha' else t' do with ye, so I put ye in here by the fire 'till ye warmed up, then put ye in me bed.  I slept on the floor, not quite sure why I did tha' now tha' I think about it, an', well, now yer awake."

"You didn't, um, you weren't, piratey with me?"

"Piratey?" Jack laughed.

"You didn't have your way with me?"

"Ye weren't awake, love, wha' fun would tha' o' been?"  The woman looked a tad frightened, causing Jack to add, "Not tha' I woulda done tha' anyway.  I can assure ye, tha' even though I'm a pirate, I've ne'er taken a wench, er, woman, by force."  He smiled.  "They've all been more than willin' t' come t' me bed."

"Well, that makes me feel better," the woman said sarcastically.

"So, ye know who I am, can I know who ye are?"

The woman looked down at the covers, twisting them in her hands.  "I suppose I owe you that much.  My name is Cordelia."

"Cordelia…what?"

The woman looked a bit sad.  "Just Cordelia, Captain.  No last name that I'm aware of."

"No parents then?"

"No.  My mother died in childbirth, my father was…"  She sighed heavily.  "My father was a pi…sailor."

"A pie sailor?" Jack asked. 

The woman could see no reason to lie; after all, she was in a pirate town, on a pirate ship.  "He was a pirate."

"Which is it, love, a sailor or a pirate?"

"Pirate.  He left long before I was born and I've no idea who he was…I don't think I care anymore either."

Jack scratched his head.  "Ye speak rather proper for bein' in Tortuga."

"I'm not from here.  I'm from Port Royal."

"Tha's why ye sound so much like Elizabeth and the eunuch then," Jack smiled.  Cordelia looked puzzled, but decided not to ask who he was talking about.  "So, why are ye here, lass?  An' how did ye end up in the mud?"

Cordelia looked ashamed.  "I was here to find out about where I'm from, who I am.  That led me into a bar, which led me to a man…I wouldn't go to his bed.  Had he known I was alive when he left me, he'd have killed me.  You probably saved my life."

"Someone…someone hit ye then?"  She nodded.  "D'ye know who?"

"Sure, some large dirty pirate.  Does that help?"

Jack smiled at her.  "Well, bathin's not the biggest priority here.  Did ye find anythin'?"

"No, but it doesn't matter anyway.  I'm probably better off not knowing."  She looked around nervously for a moment, then met up with Jack's gaze once again.  "Thank you, Captain Sparrow.  Not many pirates would be so kind."

"I'm not just any pirate, love.  I think I'll be takin' ye back t' Port Royal."

"You really don't have to do that…"

"I'm goin' there anyway, love – checkin' up on some mates o' mine.  I'll feel better knowin' ye didn' go back into town."

Cordelia smiled.  "You're a bit odd, Captain Sparrow."

"Odd?  Well, tha's not very nice."

"I didn't say that it was bad."


	4. Daughter of the Sea

_The Black Pearl_ set sail for Port Royal with Cordelia aboard.  She seemed to be quite at home on a ship.  She knew the terminology and even how to work several aspects of the ship.  When Jack asked her how she knew these things, she told him about the people that took her in after her mother's death.

"A woman named Adelaide Severnson found my mother in a room of the inn where my mother lived.  She was in labor.  The woman worked there and heard my mother's screams.  She helped to deliver me and before my mother passed on, she asked Adelaide to find a family for me – so she and her husband, Collin, took me in.  Collin sailed in Port Royal's fleet and taught me everything that I know."

"So why isn' yer last name Severnson then?" Jack asked, enthralled with the story.

"They didn't even give me my first name," Cordelia confessed.  "They were an older couple – too old to have a baby of their own, so they decided to be honest with me from the start.  As soon as I could talk – and understand well enough – they told me that they were raising me, but that I wasn't theirs.  They let me pick out my own name.  After spouting off several names and meanings, I picked Cordelia.  Since I didn't know my parents, I liked to think of myself as a daughter of the sea, which is what my name means."

"Tha's deep, love."

Cordelia blushed.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much."

"Yer makin' the time pass in a rather pleasant way, love, go on.  How'd ye wind up in Tortuga?"

"Well," she began, "as I already told you, I wanted to find out where I really came from.  Collin passed away a year ago and Adelaide passed away a few months afterwards.  She had told me that my mother mentioned that my father was a pirate before she died.  I just took that small amount of information – and a lot of guts to actually leave Port Royal – and there I was.  Rather foolish, wasn't it?"

Jack's eyes looked sad.  "Not at all.  S'nice t' know where ye come from – though personally, I'd rather not know about meself.  Tha's a story for another time, though."


	5. Damn ye, Eunuch

_The Black Pearl_ anchored far enough from Port Royal so that Norrington could be oblivious to its being there, but close enough that the boat trip there wasn't too long.  Jack invited Cordelia to come with him to Will and Elizabeth's home where both were greeted warmly.  Jack explained what had happened the night he found Cordelia, causing her to blush from time to time.  After a warm meal, Elizabeth took Cordelia to her and Will's bedroom for a bit of a private chat.

"Cordelia," Elizabeth began, "what happened to the Sevrenson's things after their passing?"

Cordelia looked like she was about to cry.  "Commodore Norrington took it all.  He said that since the fleet had been Collin's income, everything belonged to them."

"How…how could he do that?"

"They had no blood relatives – that's how things are written up.  I was shown all of the so-called paper work.  I had a few things I was allowed to take because I bought them myself, but everything else is gone."

Elizabeth was appalled.  "You don't have a home?"  Cordelia shook her head.  "Clothing?"  

"What I took with me was ruined in Tortuga," Cordelia said softly.

"Well, that won't do," Elizabeth said, smiling.  "We're about the same size and…"

"Elizabeth, I couldn't possibly take anything from you, I hardly know you and…"

"I insist.  You can ask Jack and Will what happens once my mind is made up about something – you simply can't win."  Elizabeth opened her closet and began to rummage though it.  "Besides, it's not as if I can't give up a few things…my father was always giving me _interesting_ fashions from other parts of the world; my closet it simply too full.  You'd be doing me a favor in taking some."

Cordelia smiled.  _I guess I really can't win._  

Meanwhile…

Jack and Will were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking wine and talking.  "I still like rum better," Jack said, tipping back in his chair.

"Well, Elizabeth finds it…"

"Vile and disgusting, I remember."  Both men laughed.

"So," Will said, changing the subject, "Cordelia is a lovely girl."

"She's somethin' else, Eunuch," Jack said smiling.  "She knows a lot abou' sailin' an', she said she knows how t' fight thanks t' the man tha' raised her an'…"  Jack paused and noticed that Will was staring at him.  "Wha'?"

"You like her, Jack," Will said matter-of-factly.

"Not ye too," Jack said, his eyes rolling.

"Ah, someone else noticed?"

"Anamaria had some crazy idea in 'er head an'…"

"And she was right.  Jack Sparrow is in love!"

"Hey, jus' 'cause I like 'er doesn' mean I love 'er."  Will smiled widely.  "Damn ye, Eunuch."


	6. You Fancy Jack?

While looking at the dresses that Elizabeth insisted she take, Cordelia said, "Is it strange that I find Captain Sparrow to be…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Strange?  Dirty? A bit insane?"

"Attractive," Cordelia said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back.  "Attractive?  You fancy Jack?"

Cordelia sighed.  "It's just that he was my rescuer…"

"No, he rescued me too and I still didn't think he was…but that's not important."  Elizabeth bit her lower lip.  "But he _was_ looking at you as if you were more than a slab of meat."

"That's good right?"

"With Jack?  Oh my, yes.  Has he…tried anything?"

Cordelia smiled.  "He's been a perfect gentleman.  I bet he's breaking some pirate rules."

"Well, they're more like guidelines anyway," Elizabeth laughed.  "So, you _do_ fancy him then?"

Cordelia looked torn.  "I do…I'm out of my mind."

"Why?  I'm sure if you have feelings for him, there must be a very good reason for them.  I certainly couldn't help my feelings for Will."

"It's insanity, Elizabeth – he's a pirate!  Pirates don't have relationships, they have…they have wenches."

"Will's father was a pirate."

"And he had a wife?"

"Yes."

"And they had a normal relationship?"

Elizabeth's expression changed.  "No," she said softly.  "But that doesn't have to mean anything."

"But it does," Cordelia said sadly.  "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You mean what you _are_ thinking, you can't stop thinking something so quickly."

"At least let me pretend, Elizabeth."

"Now, how fair is that to either of you?  What if Jack feels the same way?"

Cordelia looked at Elizabeth thoughtfully.  "Would you think I was mad if I said that…I want to sail with him?"

"Are you being serious?"

"I have no home here, no ties – not anymore.  I love sailing, I miss it terribly, and Jack…God, listen to me, I _am_ mad."

A mischievous smile crossed Elizabeth's lips.  "Come on," she said pulling Cordelia from the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on."

"But I'm still in your dress, Elizabeth."

"_Your_ dress, Cordelia.  Now, come on."  Elizabeth took Cordelia's arm and rushed her out to the kitchen.  


	7. You Mean it, Jack?

Will and Jack were discussing why it is that pirates are so fond of apples when Elizabeth and Cordelia returned.   "Cordelia," Will said smiling.  "I see that Elizabeth has had her way."  Without looking up, Jack snickered at Will's comment.  "That didn't come out quite right."

"She _is_ very persistent," Cordelia said, laughing a bit.

Jack finally looked up.  "My, love, ye do clean up well." 

"You might too, Jack," Elizabeth laughed.  "Perhaps you'll try it someday."

"Very funny comin' from a lass who married a eunuch."

Elizabeth smiled and let that comment slide.  "Come, my eunuch," Elizabeth said extending her hand.  "Let's go to bed."

Will protested.  "But Jack and I have hardly…"

"He'll be here in the morning, won't you Jack?"

"Ye offerin' a bed?" Jack asked.

"Two of them," Elizabeth replied.  "The guestrooms are down the hall from our room.  Make yourselves at home.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Cordelia said.  "Thank you so much."  Elizabeth smiled and she and Will disappeared from sight.

Jack and Cordelia were silent for a few moments, but Cordelia broke that silence as soon as she felt comfortable – well, slightly less _un_comfortable anyway.  "Will and Elizabeth are wonderful, Captain Sparrow."

"Tha's enough o' the 'Captain Sparrow' thing.  I appreciate tha' ye don' forgot the captain part, but ye can call me Jack."

Cordelia blushed.  "Thank you, Jack.  Um, would you like to…go for a walk?"

"I'm a bit tipsy, love, but I'll go on a stagger with ye."

"Fair enough."  She extended her hand, much like Elizabeth did for Will.  Jack looked a bit shocked, he was used to a woman's hand slapping him, not being cordial to him.  He took it and Cordelia smiled at him. 

They walked out of the front doors and onto the quiet night streets of Port Royal – when enemy pirates weren't attacking, it was a lovely place.  Jack only staggered for a short while, then his hips then began to move gracefully, smoothly – something that Cordelia took great notice of.

"So ye lived yer whole live here, eh?" Jack asked. 

"Yes," Cordelia answered.  "You must find it to be rather boring."

"Well, terrorizing Norrington's always been a good time."  Cordelia laughed and stopped walking.  Jack stopped walking when he realized that Cordelia was no longer next to him.  "Wha'?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"You," Cordelia said, simply.

"Me?  Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"Not in so many words."

"What d'ye mean by tha'?"

"You've made me want something, Jack, but it's only something I can have if you let me."

"I've never had anyone ask so politely," Jack said suggestively.

"Um, let's make sure we're on the same page, Jack.  I…I would very much like…Damn it.  Jack, can I sail with you?"

Jack's eyes bulged a bit.  "Sail?  Ye want t' sail with me?"  He suddenly looked embarrassed.  "O' course, what else could ye 'ave been askin'."

"I'm sorry if you thought I was going in another direction," Cordelia said, apologetically.

Jack fidgeted a bit.  "Wha' other direction is there?" he asked looking away from her.

Cordelia took a few steps closer to Jack and as much as she wanted to kiss his lips, she was afraid to.  Her lips pressed softly against cheek and she whispered, "A different one."

Jack was surprised by Cordelia's affection and found himself saying, "Ye can come with me, lo…Cordelia."

Cordelia's eyes sparkled.  "You mean it, Jack?  Really?"

"Aye, really."

Cordelia smiled widely and her lips pressed against Jack's for a brief moment.  She drew back quickly.  "Sorry, Jack."

Jack fought his urge to take her into his arms and kiss her with every ounce of lust in his veins, but he stopped himself.  _She's not like the others…_  "No apology needed," he said softly.  He took her hand and they walked back to Will and Elizabeth's.  He kept her hand in his until they reached her room.

Cordelia felt a bit strange as she looked into Jack's eyes.  They looked sad for some reason and she couldn't understand why.  Sad or not, those eyes mesmerized her, captivated her…took her to another place.  Those eyes were either going to cause her either immense pleasure or searing pain – she prayed for the former.

"We set sail tomorrow afternoon," Jack said softly.  "Yer sure this is wha' ye want?"

"I'm positive, Jack."

He smiled at her.  "Good."  He took her hand and in a very non-pirate like gesture, he kissed it.  _Only guidelines anyway…_  "I'll see ye in the mornin'.  'Night, Cordelia."

Cordelia smiled.  "That's enough of the Cordelia stuff, Jack.  You can call me Cordy."

Jack's smile grew wider.  "Well, then…'Night, Cordy."

"Goodnight, Jack."


	8. A Gift From Elizabeth

Cordelia looked around the room she was to spend the night in.  It reminded her of the room she grew up in.  She sat on the bed, which was far more comfortable than any aboard _The Black Pearl_, and simply looked around.  Anyone would be happy to live this sort of lavish lifestyle, she herself had enjoyed it for a time…However, it now all seemed so trivial to her.  How could such a life be trivial?  Well, Cordelia realized that, at any moment, all of it could be gone.  She didn't see the point in building up another stationary life.  She enjoyed what she had with the Sevrensons - if things had not happened the way they did, she would probably still be quite content with that life, but now – now she wanted something different, something that, hopefully, the sea could offer her.

Cordelia noticed something on the chair in the corner of her room.  She got up and went to see what it was.  Upon inspection, she found a note from Elizabeth which read: 

_Cordelia, if you are to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow, you will no doubt have adventures.  I thought that you may wish to remember them.  ~Elizabeth_

The note was attached to a leather bound journal that held a few hundred blank pages.  _Can one person do enough to fill this book?_  Next to the journal sat an inkwell and a couple of pens.  "You are a sweet woman, Elizabeth," Cordelia said to herself.  "I hope that I'll be able to see you again."  Cordelia ran her fingers along the first blank page in the journal.  "Well, you're just aching to be written on, aren't you?" she said, smiling.  "All right then."  Cordelia went back to the bed and sat down; she then dated the page and began to write.

_  Collin and Adelaide have passed on.  They were the most wonderful people that could have taken me in – I was blessed to have had them in my life.  After they were gone, I lost almost everything I held dear to me.  The only family that I knew is gone, as well as practically everything I owned.  What I had left was the desire to find out who I really am, however, after a trip to the pirate town of Tortuga, that too was lost._

_I was attacked by a man after I refused to go to his bed, and by all accounts, I should be dead.  However, here I sit, alive and well, thanks to a man by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow.  A pirate saved my life.  It all sounds so ridiculous, my being a rescued "damsel in distress" I mean.  I was told a countless number of fairytales in my childhood, but never believed that a handsome prince would come take me away from everything…  _

Cordelia stopped writing for a moment and smiled to herself, shaking her head at her thoughts.

_…why settle for a prince when you can have a pirate?_

_Jack Sparrow is unlike anyone I've ever met before – I'm willing to bet that every woman he meets has that exact same thought.  I'm not naïve, I'm quite certain that his comments about women gladly going to his bed are true…still, against my better judgment, I can't help but be attracted to him…so much so that I'm setting sail with him._

_I have yet to begin to scratch the surface of who Jack Sparrow is, and I am already more intrigued by him than any other person in the world.  My quest for who I was is no longer a concern for me – I am now determined to find out just who Jack Sparrow is._

_My Life upon The Black Pearl begins tomorrow afternoon.  I was brought up knowing that there was pirate blood in my veins, but I never thought that I would act on my heritage.  At least I can board the ship knowing that I won't be useless, I can put to use everything that Collin taught me, hopefully earning my keep as a crewmember.  I refuse to be some helpless girl whose only job is to swab the deck._

_Here's to a new life…_

Cordelia closed her journal and blew out the candle beside her bed.  She settled in beneath the covers and fell in to a restful sleep.


	9. Thank You

The next afternoon, Jack and Cordelia were saying goodbye to Will and Elizabeth.  Cordelia asked to have a moment in private with Elizabeth, Elizabeth gladly obliged.

"Everything all right?" Elizabeth asked.

Cordelia smiled.  "I just wanted to thank you for everything.  You're much too kind."

"You're very welcome.  I'm just glad that I put the journal in the room you decided to take."  Elizabeth chuckled a little.  "I figured that a floral room wouldn't really be to Jack's liking."

"I hope to see you again, Elizabeth."

"Of course you will.  If Jack stayed away from here too long, Commodore Norrington would go mad with boredom."  The young women walked back into the foyer of the house, where Jack and Will were.  "Do take care of her, Jack."

"I'll do me best, oh lovely wife of Eunuch," Jack laughed.  After a few more hugs, Cordelia and Jack departed for _The Black Pearl_.

**Author's Note**: Itty bitty chapter, I know, but I'm already putting up the next one.   :-)


	10. Fitting In

Cordelia was thrilled to be part of Jack's crew, and Jack's crew was happy that Cordelia was actually useful aboard the ship.  Anamaria had thought things over while Cordelia and Jack were on shore and decided to share her cabin with Cordelia.    

A few weeks passed and everything was going better than Cordelia could have expected.  She was getting to know the crew, who really weren't bad people at all once she got past all of the myths of pirates being evil.  Of course, she already knew that after she met Jack.  Speaking of which, Cordelia made sure to only call Jack "Jack" when other crewmembers weren't around.  She thought that only proper. 

Cordelia was holding her own on _The Black Pearl_ and had never felt more at home in her life, not even with Adelaide and Collin.  One of her favorite things to do on the ship was to cook for the crew.  Adelaide had taught her how to cook several fantastic meals and to say that the crew was appreciative was a terrible understatement.

During these past couple of weeks, Jack and Cordelia spent a lot of time together.  They would sometimes eat privately in Jack's cabin, or, after the rest of the crew had gone to their quarters, sat out on the deck and talked.  Jack taught Cordelia what he knew about the stars, something Collin really never spoke of, and Cordelia told Jack some more about her life.  

When Cordelia asked Jack about his own past, he usually came up with one excuse or another to avoid the subject.  The only things she knew about Jack's past were the outrageous stories she was told by the crew.  Somehow, she felt there was more to Captain Jack Sparrow than roping sea turtles.

Jack and Cordelia were both painfully attracted to each other, but neither of them really knew how to go about things.  Cordelia was afraid of getting hurt, and Jack was…well, Jack was actually afraid of hurting Cordelia, something he had never before worried about.  After Cordelia had successfully stolen her first item – a loaf of bread (everyone has to start somewhere) – Jack had asked her to come to his cabin…


	11. I'm Not a Whore, Captain

"Uh, Cordy?" Jack said unsurely.

"Yes, Jack?" she answered politely.

"Are ye happy on the ship?"

"Unbelievably.  Jack, I can't thank you enough for letting me come with you."

"Those meals o' yours are plenty thanks, love, er, Cordy…sorry, habit."

"I don't mind it, Jack, really."

"S'not righ'," Jack said, shuffling his feet a bit.  "I shouldn' use tha' so casually, least not with ye."

"Why not?"

"Jus' shouldn'."  He looked at Cordelia.  He started by locking eyes with hers; he then really took her in – all of her.  Her eyes were a warm, deep brown, much like his own.  Her hair, that was once just as dark as her eyes when he first found her, fell in now sun kissed waves down her back.  Her skin had tanned so that it was only a few shades lighter than his, and the dress that she was wearing on this particular evening accentuated every curve of her body.  She was beautiful and seemed so fragile…yet when she was dressed as the rest of the crew with sweat pouring from her brow, she was just as beautiful, but seemed as though nothing could break her.  _Layers…like me._

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

"I want t' kiss ye," Jack blurted out, not able to stop himself.

"Oh," Cordelia replied, not quite sure if she heard him correctly.  "Um, so why don't you?"

"I wasn' sure if ye wan…"  Before his sentence was finished, Cordelia's lips were against his.  Jack stood frozen for a moment, but soon relaxed and deepened his kiss.  Cordelia pressed her body against Jack's and he could feel her heart racing – she could feel his doing the same.  Their arms wrapped around each other as their tongues gently intertwined.  

Jack's hands began to wander and he quickly stopped, waiting for a hand to sting his face – instead, Cordelia put her hands on his and guided them to her hips.

Jack gently broke away from the kiss.  His voice was soft as he asked.  "Yer not gonna slap me?" 

Cordelia smiled.  "No."  She continued to kiss him while guiding him to his bed.  She longed to see the body that dwelled beneath the layers that he wore and she hoped that that wish would be fulfilled in the _very_ near future.  Once they reached the bed, Cordelia nudged Jack so that he was on his back.  She was deliciously slow in every kiss, every movement, and this was something that Jack had never before experienced.  Jack's hands were moving rapidly over her body, unsure of where to go or what to do.  Cordelia pulled back from Jack and said, "No need to rush, Jack, take your time."

"Not used t' tha' idea, Cordy, I usually 'ave t' take things by the hour."  Jack couldn't believe that he had actually said that – surely she was going to think less of him and leave.

However, Jack's worries were put to rest when Cordelia replied, "You don't have to worry about that with me."  Jack smiled and the gold in his mouth shone in what was left of the fading light.  Cordelia's lips moved from Jack's mouth to his earlobes and neck, causing him to moan softly.  She kissed the part of his chest left exposed by his clothing and then took his hand, lifting it to her mouth.  She planted light kisses on his fingertips and palm, then worked her way up his arm.  She paused for a moment to gaze at the "P" branded into his arm just below his tattoo of a sparrow.  Her lips lingered on the "P" for a moment before she lifted his other hand to her mouth.  She had begun to push up the sleeve on his left arm when Jack suddenly pulled away.

"N-no," Jack stuttered.

Feeling a bit hurt, Cordelia said, "I'm sorry, Jack, I thought that…I thought you were enjoying…"

"I was, I am, jus', jus' not tha' arm…I, uh, I pulled it today an' it's a bit sore."  _Bloody liar._

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack, I didn't know…"

"Don' worry about it, love."  With his right arm, he pulled her back down to him and kissed her.  Cordelia quickly forgot about the moment of awkwardness and once again began to lavish her affections on him.  Returning to his tanned chest, she let her tongue roam his skin, smiling as his flesh reacted to her touch.  However, her pleasure ceased when she began to open Jack's shirt further.  Jack gently grabbed Cordelia's hands.  "Ye know, I've ne'er actually taken me clothes off for somethin' like this before, is it really necessary?"

"Never?"

"By the hour, love, remember?"  _I'm goin' t' hurt you for such a selfish reason…but I jus' can' let you see…_  "So what d'ye say?"

Cordelia looked offended.  She had made sure never to reduce herself to a woman of the night, no matter how tough things were when Adelaide had died.  She quickly rose from Jack's bed and walked toward the door.  "I'm not a whore, Captain."  She left Jack's cabin, tears falling from her eyes.

_Well, now ye've gone an' done it.  Happy with yerself now?  Givin' up her affections, possibly more…  Is yer bloody pride really worth tha'?_  Jack hadn't moved an inch in his bed.  Part of him wanted to run after Cordelia, apologize, and bring her back to his cabin for a night he knew he would never be able to forget.  Another part of him wanted her to be mad at him, to hate him, not to forgive him.  There was still another part of him though…this part scared him more than any naval fleet, any enemy pirate, any noose around his neck.  This part of him wanted to walk into his cabin after a long day of plundering and find Cordelia waiting for him…and loving him.  _Ye fool, pirates don' fall in love…  More importantly, **nobody** loves a pirate._


	12. Tha' Can' Be True!

Cordelia snuck into her cabin without disturbing Anamaria.  She sobbed quietly into her pillow as she let Jack consume her mind.  He'd been so sweet, so supportive, so…she was under the impression that he could have loved her.  She certainly loved him…past tense…well, she tried to convince herself that it was past tense anyway.  Despite her stealthy ways, Cordelia had woken Anamaria.

"Cordy?  Wha's wrong, lass?" Anamaria asked, making her way to Cordelia's bed.  The two truly had gotten rather close over the past several weeks.

Raising her head ever so slightly, Cordelia blurted, "Jack thinks I'm a whore."

Anamaria's eyes widened.  "Wha'?  Tha' can' be true!  I've known 'im for years and have ne'er seen 'im look at a lass like 'e looks at ye."

"Maybe before," Cordelia said, sniffling, "but not now.  We were…no, never mind."

"Come on, Cordy, don' close up on me.  Wha' happened?"

Cordelia felt funny asking, but she needed to know.  Straightening herself up, Cordelia shyly asked, "Have you and Jack?…Were you and he ever?…Did you two…"

Knowing what she was being asked, Anamaria smiled and said, "No, lass.  Jack ne'er bedded me, an' I ne'er wanted 'im too.  Jack and me brother were close, tha's 'ow I came t' know 'im.  An' ye know I'm only 'ere now 'cuz he owes me a ship."  Anamaria shook her head.  "But tha's all beside the point.  Wha' happened in Jack's cabin?"

Cordelia was embarrassed as she spoke.  "We were…that is I thought that we were going to…and we started to and he was enjoying it…I was being really slow and…"

"Well, lass, ye know pirates ain' used t' things goin' slow."

"I know, and I was O.K. with the fact that his past is full of…that sort of thing.  But he got a bit odd when I tried to take off his shirt.  He said he'd never done those things unclothed and things boiled down to him thinking of me as a whore."

"Lass, I'd bet me life tha's not wha' Jack's thinkin' at all."

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest.  "If it's what he's used to, it is very well what he's thinking."

Anamaria sighed and her tone was much softer than Cordelia had ever heard.  "Cordy, ye've still got so much t' learn abou' 'im.  As much as he tries t' hide it, 'e's a good man.  'E's got a few quirks, but tha's wha' makes 'im Jack."

"But how am I supposed to love a man that won't let me in?"  Cordelia gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

Anamaria smiled.  "Wha' was tha'?"

"Nothing…nothing, I swear…"

"Then ye'd be lyin' wouldn' ye, Cordy?"

"I…I think I'd better get some sleep."

"Aye," Anamaria said, smiling.  "'Night then."

"'Night."


	13. Off Me Ship!

As much as she tried, Cordelia couldn't sleep.  Having come so close to being with Jack, her mind reeled about what could have happened.  When she nodded off now and then, her dreams were either heated and passionate or anger-filled.  When the sun rose, Cordelia decided to go back to Jack's cabin; she needed to know why Jack acted the way that he did the night before.

Thinking that Jack would still be asleep, Cordelia quietly opened the door.  She was mistaken about Jack being asleep.  In the harsh light of the new day, she saw Jack standing before a mirror in his room…without his shirt.  Cordelia gasped without making a sound at the sight before her.  Jack's chest was every bit as stunning as she'd imagined, though there were two relatively large scarred over wounds above his right breast – gunshot wounds.  The arm that he claimed he pulled the night before had several rather large, painful looking scars along his forearm.  _Poor man…_

Jack caught a glimpse of Cordelia's reflection behind his.  "Get out," Jack said softly.

Cordelia stammered, "Jack, I…"

His face reddened and he yelled, gruffly, loudly, "Get out!"

Cordelia turned and ran back to her cabin.  She promptly woke Anamaria, shouting, "What happened to him?"

Anamaria was groggy.  "Wha'?  Lass, are ye mad?"

"What happened to Jack?  Why is he so badly scarred?  Why is he so self-conscious about it?"

"Yer askin' the wrong person, lass.  I've ne'er seen 'is scars, I know of 'em, but I've ne'er seen 'em.  An' I ne'er asked 'ow 'e got 'em either."

Just then Jack came bursting through the door of the cabin.  He looked Cordelia harshly in the eye.  His voice was harsh and strong, yet it trembled ever so slightly as he yelled, "Next piece o' land we come across, yer off me ship!"

"What did I do, Jack?" she asked, yelling back.  "What crime have I committed?"

"Ye had no business coming in me cabin, none at all!  Tha's enough o' a crime!"

"It is not, Jack," Anamaria yelled, joining the fight.

"You stay out of this," Jack hissed.

"Jack…"

"Out o' here, Anamaria, this doesn' concern ye!"  Anamaria bowed her head and left the cabin.  Jack's eyes went back to Cordelia.  "Ye couldn' 'ave left things well enough alone, could ye?"

Cordelia refused to break down into tears.  "I was coming back to talk to you.  How was I supposed to know about…about anything?"

Jack was at a loss for words.  _She didn' know…I didn' lead on to much of anything last night.  Why am I pushin' 'er so damn far away from me?  Pride ain' worth hurtin' 'er…but losin' 'er respect…tha' I can' do._  "Ye jus' shouldn' be here, s'not right."

Cordelia put her hand of Jack's shoulder, but he shrugged it away.  "Jack, please don't make me go.  Why does what I saw make such a difference?"

"It jus' does.  We'll be docking soon and when we do…"

"Don't say it," Cordelia pleaded, finally breaking down.  "Just go."  And Jack did just that.  He left her cabin, put Gibbs in charge of steering the _Pearl_ for the day, and began a long binge with his good friend, rum.


	14. I Love You, Jack

Hours passed and Cordelia wouldn't leave her cabin.  Anamaria informed her that Jack was terribly drunk, most likely due to remorse over everything that had happened.  She was also informed that he was currently passed out in his cabin.  Cordelia saw this as an opportunity…

Cordelia entered Jack's cabin, locking the door behind her.  Jack was sprawled halfway onto his bed, his legs hanging off, an empty bottle rolling about the floor.  Cordelia picked up the bottle and put it in a basket, then looked at the sleeping captain.  _What happened to you, Jack?  And why is it so bad for me to know?_

She made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge.  She swung Jack's lower body around so that he was fully on the bed and she let her hand brush his cheek.  "I know that you couldn't have meant any of what you said, Jack.  Not a word.  I'm not angry with you – I'm hurt, but not angry."  Without realizing what she was doing, she opened Jack's shirt and gazed at the scars on his chest.  She trailed her fingers over them lightly and could barely fathom the searing pain he must have gone through when they were inflicted.

She then rolled up his shirtsleeve and examined his arm in much the same manner.  She traced along the long, jagged lines in his flesh and couldn't imagine how it was that such wounds came into being.  It didn't matter how he was wounded, what mattered was the miracle that, despite these injuries, this man was alive.

If Jack had any real intention of leaving Cordelia behind at the next dock, her next actions wouldn't matter at all…if he didn't, then perhaps everything they both secretly longed for could take place after all.  Gently, she began to undress Captain Jack Sparrow.  She started with his boots and worked her way up until he was totally nude.  She covered him with a quilt, then folded his clothes neatly and placed them on his desk.  After several moments of hesitation, she began to undress herself.  Again, she neatly folded her clothing and placed them next to Jack's.  Finally, Cordelia took a deep breath and crawled beneath the quilt.  She had no idea how long Jack would remain unconscious.

An hour passed, then two…then, well, Cordelia fell asleep, snuggling comfortably on Jack's chest.  Jack woke a couple of hours before dawn and was rather confused at where he was and, more importantly, whose bed he was in.  He quickly realized the bed was his own and that the warm body next to him was real and not a fantasy left over from his dream.  His hand wandered up the woman's back, she was nude, as was he, another realization.  _Wha' the hell?  Cordy?  _Jack squinted in the dim light and saw that Cordelia was indeed lying beside him.  _Cordy…_  As his hand wandered back down Cordelia's back, it arched, pressing her skin closer to his and waking her.

Cordelia's first words to Jack, "No matter what has happened to you, I love you."

If she could have seen Jack's eyes, she would have seen a mixture of sadness and pain fade into the faintest sign of hope and happiness.  "Ye wha'?"

"I love you, Jack.  Please, don't make me leave you."

Jack's voice was soft.  "I'm not exactly the man everyone thinks I am."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks of you, Jack.  I only care about what I think…and I think very highly of you."

Jack pulled her body closer to his and turned on his side.  He breathed her in and caressed her face.  "I didn' wan' ye t' know about my actual past…the stories all sound so much better.  Ye may change yer mind about yer feelin's."

"That won't happen, Jack.  I'm not in love with any stories – I'm in love with the flesh and blood man beside me."

Jack's finger's ran through Cordelia's hair.  "At least let me tell ye the truth about me.  About why I didn' want ye t' see…"

"You can tell me all about it in the morning, Jack," Cordelia interrupted.

"Wha' about now?" he asked, gently.

"More important things now, Jack."

"I love ye, Cordelia."

Cordelia smiled.  "I know.  Now it's only fair that you are loved properly."  Her lips claimed Jack's in a soft, yet highly passionate kiss…the promise of something Jack had never had the pleasure of experiencing.  Gently, she pushed Jack onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"This is generally the part I do," he said, smiling.

"That's when you have a limited amount of time and a fee to pay, Jack.  We have all the time in the world…and I won't charge you _too_ much."  Jack chuckled lightly at her comment.  Cordelia began to act just as she had the night before, taking great care in all that she was doing.  Jack tried to keep her from touching his scars, but she persisted and won by saying, "They're part of you, Jack, there's no need to hide them from me."  Her lips continued to caress his skin causing delightful little sounds to escape his lips.

When her hand reached his arousal, Jack had to contain himself from crying out.  He had never been touched so gently.  With the others, they were so worried about pleasing him and getting paid that the pleasure never lasted long.  They were too rough, too fast…nothing like this.  The ones that he didn't have to pay were even worse.  They were so caught up in being with _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, that they seemed to forget about what they were supposed to do.  

_Forget 'em, Jack. Jus' forget 'em all…_

As Jack's hands began to wander Cordelia's skin as gently as hers wandered his, he did forget.  He was now learning to feel things that he never knew could exist.  He thought that, no matter what, feelings of arousal were the same no matter who you were with.  Sex was sex, right? 

_I've ne'er been so happy t' be wrong in my life._

Cordelia knew that the time was right, that they both wanted it, and that Jack was visibly ready for it…but she suddenly felt very unsure of herself.  Not of her feelings – of her body.  She trembled as she raised her hips, positioning herself to accept Jack.  She very slowly lowered herself onto the pirate beneath her – Jack mistook this for more of a treat for himself, after all, Cordelia had made everything else linger for them.  He was convinced that she was being deliberately slow.  She winced a bit as Jack's arousal delved deeper into her; though she tried to hide it from Jack, he caught on.

"Love, is somethin' wrong?  Am I hurtin' ye?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip.  _God, he's going to laugh at me…_

"Cordy, what is it?"

Feeling rather embarrassed, and with her eyes watering a tad, Cordelia whispered.  "Jack, I've never…done this before."

Not quite grasping what she meant, Jack asked, "Ye mean yer used to bein' on yer back?"  Cordelia shook her head "no."  "Um…somethin' more exotic?"  Again she shook her head.  "Then wha' is it, lo…"  Then it hit him.  "Oh, Cordy, ye mean ye've ne'er…I'm yer first?"  

And finally she spoke.  "Y-yes.  Do you think less of me now?"

Jack smiled warmly.  He raised his hands up and ran them along her shoulders and down her arms.  "'Tis a night o' firsts then, love."

"How so?"

"Neither o' us have ever made love."

"But you…"

Jack put a finger to her lips.  "I din' say I've ne'er had sex – but I assure ye, Cordy, I've ne'er made love t' anyone."

Feeling more at ease, Cordelia lowered herself the rest of the way onto Jack.  Jack moaned in pure pleasure – loose women were nothing like this – while Cordelia fought back a few tears.

"S'all righ', love.  We're in no hurry as ye said.  I know it's supposed to hurt a bit at first, but I promise ye, it'll only be for a little while.  D'ye wan' me t', um, switch with ye?"

"No, Jack," Cordelia said softly.  "I, I want to make love to you."

"I've no objections t' tha', love.  Jus' take yer time."

Cordelia simply pressed her body flat against Jack's, getting used to the feeling of him inside her.  Jack's fingers played in her hair as she nibbled at his earlobe.  After a few minutes, her hips began to move – shakily at first, then with increasing rhythm and, for both she and Jack, intense pleasure.  It wasn't long before their pleasure was vocalized and heard throughout the ship.

The air was filled with the scents of sea salt, sweat, and passion, and it only fueled the both of them.  As much as Jack was enjoying the affection and the intensity of what was happening, he wanted to show Cordelia just how much he loved her.  He carefully rolled the both of them over and began to kiss all of the skin that he could while his hips moved gracefully.

"I ne'er knew it could be like this," he said, panting slightly.  Jack made Cordelia reach her release within a few short moments – she clung to his body, begging for more…Jack complied.  In the heat of Cordelia's second release, Jack felt himself begin to lose control.  He began to pull away from her, but Cordelia pulled him back.  "Cordy, I don't wanna risk…it's only yer first ti…"

"Please, Jack."  Unable to resist her plea, Jack let himself release while still inside her.  Afterwards, both of them collapsed with exhaustion.  Jack pulled Cordelia as close to him as he could – she practically cooed as he let his fingers trail along her back.

_Ye've made me a new man, Cordy…  Ye've changed me life tonight…  I love you…I love you…I lo…_and Jack drifted to sleep.


	15. Barbossa? But you Killed Him

**Author's Note: **_Sorry an update took so long.  I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story, so THANK YOU!  I didn't expect so much feedback - you guys rock!  I put my website address up under my profile.  There's not too much there yet, but there will be.  If you visit, please sign the book… Let the story commence!_

***

_The Black Pearl _had docked by noon the next day.  The crew knew where they were to sail to and Anamaria and Gibbs took turns at the helm to get there.  Normally, the crew never sailed without Jack's specific order to do so, but Anamaria made it very clear that this was what they were to do.

The crew left the ship and went into the town of Lyon.  It wasn't long before Anamaria returned to the ship, her face moist with perspiration and covered in the unmistakable look of worry.  She paced the deck trying to figure out who to tell Jack what she'd learned on her brief trip into town.

Anamaria didn't want to go inside Jack's cabin.  She heard the sounds of he and Cordelia's coupling in the early hours of the morning and knew that Jack was finally happy…she didn't want to be the one bearing the news to make that happiness fade, but she had to.

Gently, she knocked on the door, but Jack and Cordelia didn't hear her.  Sighing, she opened the door and walked inside.  "Cap'n," she said, softly.  "Jack."  Her voice grew louder.  "Jack!"

"Monkey!" Jack yelled, waking both he and Cordelia from their comfortable sleep.

Under any other circumstance, Anamaria would have laughed, but this was not the time.  "Jack, we've got company – the unpleasant kind."

"How unpleasant?" Jack asked, yawning.

"Barbossa."

Cordelia didn't give Jack a chance to respond before she said, "Barbossa?  But you killed him."

Jack's eyes looked dead for a moment.  "Yeah…but I din' kill 'is son."

Cordelia's eyes widened.  "Son?  Barbossa had a son?"

"'E raped enough women after takin' me _Pearl_ t' have a few dozen runts.  Darlin', as much as I don' wanna leave this cabin, we 'ave no choice."

"I know," Cordelia said, her voice anxious.

"Hey, none o' tha', love…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?"

Cordelia smiled and kissed him.  "How could I forget?"

A thought then donned on Jack.  "Uh, Ana?"

"Yeah?" Anamaria said, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Jus' how did ye come upon this information?"

"We're docked in Lyon, Jack.  Gibbs an' me steered the ship.  We knew we were comin' here an' I thought ye'd want t'…stay in yer cabin a while.  I went into town an' saw some o' Barbossa's crew, 'eard 'em talkin'.  I don' know where Barbossa is, but 'e's 'ere somewhere."

Jack's face was solemn.  "An' ye came here right away?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Thank you.  I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed."  Anamaria nodded and left the cabin.  Jack reluctantly crawled out of bed and got dressed.  He smiled when he saw his clothes.  "I'm guessin' I didn' undress all by me onesies last night, eh, love?"

Cordelia smiled despite the looming situation.  "No.  You could say I had a hand in it."

After Jack was dressed he sat on the bed next to Cordelia, who had yet to move.  Brushing her hair away from her face, he smiled and said, "Everythin's gonna be fine, love.  Don' worry…I jus' wish it woulda happened later in the day – we have quite a bit t' talk about."

"It…it can wait, Jack," Cordelia said softly.

"Some can, some can't.  I meant wha' I said last night – I love ye, Cordelia."  He softly kissed her lips. 

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Get dressed, then we'll figure out where t' hide ye until…"

"Hide me?" Cordelia interrupted.  "Jack, if there's any confrontation, I'm fighting with you, you know I can handle it."

Jack swallowed.  "Tha' ye can, love…Jus'…jus' stay in me line o' sight should somethin' happen, savvy?"

"Aye, Jack."


	16. The Deep Well

After dressing, Cordelia met Jack on the deck of _The Pearl_.  She had a cutlass on her waist and was trying to prepare herself for whatever may happen when they walked into town.

Jack took Cordelia's hand in his and looked her in the eye.  "Since the crew's already in town, we're on our own.  Yer not t' leave me side, now matter what, savvy?"  Cordelia nodded.  "For all anyone knows, Barbossa might not be here at all.  I haven't heard a thing about 'im since jus' after…the curse was lifted.  'E was a bit miffed tha' I killed 'is dad.  Seems tha' 'e was a 'legitimate' child an' wanted t' follow in dear ol' dad's footsteps.  Seein' as I killed said father, little Barbossa has somethin' against me, but has ne'er had the guts t' do anythin' about it."

"Do you think this time will be any different?" Cordelia asked softly.

Jack smiled.  "No one with the name Barbossa's gonna put an' end t' Jack Sparrow, love."  Cordelia forced a smile in return.  "Ready then?"

"As I'll ever be."  Cordelia and Jack left _The Pearl_ and made their way into Lyon's busy streets.  

Lyon was a bit of a cross between Port Royal and Tortuga.  It was a beautiful port in the daytime, but a soon as the sun set, violence and drunkenness were in abundance.  Being day at the moment, Cordelia wasn't as uncomfortable as she could have been.  If it weren't for the fact that someone could have been out for Jack's blood at any moment, she would have enjoyed the town immensely.

Jack aimlessly roamed the streets, Cordelia never out of his line of sight.  He spotted no crew, neither his nor Barbossa's, and no signs of Barbossa himself.  _I'm sure Ana saw something…maybe they've turned in until nightfall…_  After checking in a few more places, Jack smiled and said, "No immediate threats, love.  How 'bout some grub?"

"Sure."

Jack and Cordelia went into a tavern called "The Deep Well."  It was moderately crowded, but still had plenty of room.  Jack ordered food and drink for the both of them and then found a table in the back corner where they could talk.

Jack's dark eyes sparkled in the dim light as he spoke.  "Cordy, I need t' get t' the things tha' I said could wait before."

Cordelia waved her hand dismissively.  "Jack, there are more important things to be worried about right now and…"

"No, there aren', love.  Wha' if I die tonight an' didn' tell ye any o'…"

"Jack, why would you put that thought into my head?"

Jack took Cordelia's hand.  "T' make ye understand tha' things can' always wait.  In this kind o' life, ye need t' say wha's on yer mind as soon as ye think of it.  If ye don', ye may ne'er say it at all."

Cordelia's eyes watered, but she didn't let any tears fall.  "What do you want to say to me?"

"I feel a bit daft sayin' any o' this, Cordy.  I…I feel like I'm Will – but it's clear that I'm no eunuch."  Cordelia laughed.  "Thing is, love, I ne'er cared about a woman before, well, not like I care about ye.  Yer a rare lass an'…"

"Rare?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Yeah," Jack said, smiling.  "Aside from how I found ye, yer someone who can' take care o' herself, but yer not one o' those emotionless bein's either.  Yer a mix o' everythin' an'…"  Jack shook his head.  "I'm not making a bit o' sense am I?"

Cordelia smiled.  "I have a vague idea of what you mean, Jack.  You can, um, move on if you were planning too."

"Aye, I was.  I love the sea, I love me ship, an' tha's all I ever planned on lovin'.  I don' know why I found ye in Tortuga.  I don' know why I wasn' me usual philanderin' self with ye – not tha' I regret anythin' in the least – an'…an'…ye know, this would be easier if I had a bottle o' rum in me hand…"

"Why are you acting so nervous with me, Jack?" Cordelia asked.

"I haven' the foggiest, love."

Cordelia placed her hands on the side of Jack's face and kissed him deeply.  She felt Jack's body, as well as her own, relax as the kiss lingered.  Cordelia forced herself to pull away and said, "Better?"

"Much."

Jack continued talking, Cordelia continued to try and understand what he was saying, and the couple continued being watched by a man on the other side of the tavern.  _Tha' can' be 'er…Looks so much like 'er though…Cap'n…I gotta tell 'im.  Either way, Sparrow's 'ere…_


	17. Then 'e dies!

The man who was watching Jack and Cordelia left _The Deep Well_ and rushed to another building called _Milady's_.  The building was nothing more than a glorified whorehouse, but it also served as the temporary home of Ahriman Barbossa.

The man went up the main staircase and down the dark red hallway.  Half clothed women lined the corridor.  When he reached the room that Ahriman was occupying, he knocked nervously.  The only answer was heavy breathing.  Fearing punishment, but knowing that he could be punished just the same either way, he opened the door.  The man's eyes were greeted by three naked woman sprawled across his captain.

Ahriman's voice was gruff as he yelled, "Dolon!  Wha' the hell are ye doin'?"

Dolon lowered his eyes.  "Cap'n, I would ne'er interrupt ye, but I 'ave t' tell ye somethin' tha' will make ye both happy 'an upset."

Ahriman sat up in bed, pushing one of the women off of him.  "An' tha' is?"

"Sparrow's 'ere, Cap'n.  I saw 'im at the tavern."

Ahriman smiled widely.  "'Ere?  Sparrow's 'ere?  'Tis nothin' in that news t' upset me, Dolon…"

"I'm not finished, Cap'n."

"Oh?"

"Sparrow's 'ere, but 'e's not alone…"

"'Couse 'e's not alone, 'e sails with a bloody crew!"

Dolon shrank back a bit.  "I don' mean them, Cap'n.  I don' think I was seein' things, but it jus' doesn' make a bit o' sense t' me."  Dolon's voice now sounded nervous.  "'E's 'ere with…Cordelia."

Ahriman shot out of the bed and within moments had his hands around Dolon's neck.  "How dare ye say such a thing t' me!" he spat.

"'Tis the truth!" Dolon said hoarsely.  "I wouldn' lie abou' such a thing!"

Ahriman let Dolon go.  "No, ye wouldn'."  Ahriman found his pants and put them on.  "'Ow d'ye know 'e was with 'er?"

"She…she was kissin' 'im, Cap'n."

"That bastard had 'is lips on 'er?"

"Aye," Dolon said softly.

"Then 'e dies!"


	18. Lessons

Without any visual or auditory signs of a threat to Jack's life, he and Cordelia headed back to the ship just before sunset.  They hardly spoke as they entered his cabin, but their silence was anything but awkward.  Jack gently closed the door behind him and simply watched as Cordelia lit a few candles in the room.  After she'd finished she sat on the bed, still saying nothing.  Slowly, Jack removed his shirt and approached the bed.

"Some men kill fer the sake o' killin', rape for the sake o' rapin'…I'm not some men."  Jack presented his scarred forearm.  "This was the price I paid fer bein' the way I am."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked softly.

"I was with me crew in a different port.  It was dusk when another ship anchored and its crew came t' shore.  I had me own crew plunderin' unnoticed, really the best way t' steal from a town, then this other captain was orderin' 'is men t' take all they could by force.  Seein' as I didn' wan' me crew t' be taken t' the gallows, I confronted said captain.  'E felt tha' I wasn' a true pirate since killin' wasn' on the top o' me list."  Jack stopped a moment, eyeing his scars, before continuing.  "I tried t' explain t' 'im tha' there was plenty o' swag t' be had there without lettin' on tha' we were there, but 'e insisted tha' the only way t' do things properly was t' be violent.  Ye see, some o' the stories about me are true; I ne'er harm someone unless it's me only resort.

"Anyway, 'e continued t' argue with me, an' swords were drawn.  We fought for what felt like hours before I lost my footing.  I swear, it's the only time tha' ever happened…  Before I could move, 'is blade was in me forearm - draggin' downward.  'E pulled it out, but plunged it back in again, makin' another cut.  I lost the fight.  Captain Jack Sparrow lost.  Some o' me crew was hung, an' I could barley move this arm for a month."

Cordelia's hand reached out and caressed Jack's face.  "Jack, I see no reason for you to be ashamed of what happened to you.  Why are you so intent on hiding something that's, well, honorable?"

Jack smiled.  "Honorable?  Love, a pirate's not supposed t' be honorable.  I let meself get beat 'cuz I didn' wan' t' hurt anyone.  S'not exactly 'ow a pirate's supposed t' behave."

"And who made up the rules about how a pirate's supposed to behave?"

"Well, other pirates o' course…though I've heard a lot o' talk about guidelines more than…"  Jack stopped his rambling.  "Anyway, the few that 'ave seen me arm 'ave a much better story about me an' a shark."

Cordelia smiled.  "What is it with you and sea creatures, Jack?"  

"Dunno, love, guess it's like a trademark."  Jack pulled Cordelia close to him and kissed her neck.  "That's enough Sparrow history for tonight, don' ye think?  I'll cover chest wounds tomorrow."

Cordelia made herself sound as innocent as she could.  "Captain, what could be more exciting than hearing about what has truly happened to you on your travels?"

Jack smiled, gently pushing her back flat against the mattress of his bed.  "I'm willin' t' bet tha' we can think o' somethin', love."  He let his lips brush against Cordelia's in a teasing manner.  He smiled when her hands pulled his face to hers for a more passionate meeting.  Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and said, "S'not somethin' we 'ave t' do, love."

A large smile spread across Cordelia's face.  "See?  You _are_ an honorable pirate.  That will _not_ go unrewarded." 

"Oh?"

Cordelia began to kiss Jack's exposed chest, causing his flesh to rise beneath her lips.  She maneuvered herself so that Jack was the one with his back to the mattress.  Jack didn't seem to mind in the least.  With nervous hands, she began to undo his trousers.  Jack was the first man that Cordelia had ever been with, had ever seen in the nude…these facts alone make it quite obvious that there were several other things that she'd never done with a man – but was eager to try.

"Jack?" her voice was soft, unsure.

"Hm?" he said, opening his previously closed eyes.

"Jack, I…"  Cordelia sighed.  "This is rather embarrassing."

Jack chuckled.  "Love, yer talkin' t' a man tha' once had a…ahem.  No need t' be embarrassed with me."

Cordelia blushed.  "Jack, I'm probably the most inexperienced woman that you've ever…"

Jack placed a finger to her lips.  "Nobody else counts, love."

"That _does_ make me feel better, but still…Jack, there are things that I want to do with you and never having done them before, I don't want to make you run off laughing."  Cordelia's fears appeared to come true that moment as Jack began to laugh.  "Thanks, Jack," she said softly.

"No, no, don' take it the wrong way, Cordy.  I'm honestly not laughin' at ye.  I jus' can' believe tha' yer worried abou' somethin' like tha'."

"Your reputation is about more than adventures, Jack.  You've been with – whether they matter or not – you've had so many experiences and…God, I sound like you did earlier, only…"

Jack sat up and kissed her.  "Ye do wha' comes naturally t' ye, Cordy.  Let me show ye."  He began to remove her shirt and she tried to protest.  "Love, trust me."

"But I…"

"Shh…"  Jack succeeded at removing Cordelia's shirt and let his lips roam her soft flesh.  All protest ceased.  "Tha' wasn' too difficult."

"You're very persuasive," Cordelia cooed.

Jack removed Cordelia's boots and pants rather quickly, leaving a thin piece of cotton as the only stitch of clothing on her.  "I'm also a good teacher," he purred.  His rough hands slid the last piece of material from her body and his head sunk below her waist.  "So much to learn," he whispered.  As soon as his lips made contacts with her warmth, Cordelia's hips bucked forward, causing Jack to smile.  


	19. She will always matter!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapters, but sometimes that just happens.  They'll get longer soon, I promise!  Thanks so much for the reviews, they're what keeps me going!  (Well, that and a love of Captain Sparrow.)    :-)

***

"We can' very well jus' board 'is ship, 'is crew would attack!" Ahriman shouted.

"Wha' else can we do, Cap'n?" Dolon asked.  "If we jus' storm 'is cabin an'…"

Ahriman's temper flared.  "'Ow daft are ye?  'E 'as a bloody crew tha' likes 'im!  We'd be killed!"

Dolon backed away.  "Sorry, Cap'n.  I jus'…I know 'ow mch ye wan' t' get 'er away from 'im an'…"

Ahriman let his features soften.  "'E's everythin' tha' she was supposed t' be away from.  'Ow is it tha' she ended up 'ere with 'im?"  He paced the dark alley that he and Dolon occupied.  "'E 'ad t' 'ave kidnapped 'er."

"I told ye," Dolon said impatiently, "_she_ was kissin' _'im_ – she wasn' brought 'ere by force."

"Bold tone, Dolon," Ahriman spat.

Dolon didn't look apologetic.  "I'm tryin' t' help ye.  I can' change wha' I saw."

"Adelaide wouldn' 'ave let 'er jus' run off with a pirate!"

"She's not a wee lass anymore, Ahriman, she's a woman an' is…"

Ahriman pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it at Dolon.  "S'enough from ye!"

Dolon didn't think twice about the gun – Ahriman needed him too much to shoot him.  "Why does it matter any more?"

"She will _always_ matter!"

Dolon rolled his eyes.  "Well, since ye don' wan' t' hear anymore o' what I 'ave t' say, wha' are ye plannin' on doin'?  Ye've already wasted the day an'…"

"We're goin' t' stay righ' 'ere an' watch tha' ship.  One o' two things will 'appen tomorrow.  Either 'is crew leaves and we board me father's ship – which is the makin's o' a fleet tha' me dad always deserved – or, we wait for Sparrow t' leave 'imself.  Either way, tomorrow, e's mine."


	20. She's family now?

Cordelia's face was flush and her breathing was rapid.  "My God, Jack…where did you learn such a thing?"

Jack smiled, the gold in his mouth shining in the dim light.  "Singapore.  Though I 'ave t' admit, I ne'er 'ad such a reaction before."

Cordelia pulled Jack up toward her, still slightly panting.  "I want to make you feel what I felt, Jack."

"An' I 'ave no objections t' tha', love, but if yer spent…"

"Spent?" Cordelia interrupted.  "You're out of your mind, Jack.  I'm completely energized and…"  She pressed her lips firmly to his in a wanton kiss.  "…eager.  If you'll have a little patience."

Jack kicked off his boots and slid his pants from his body.  "I'll do anythin' I can, love," he smiled.

Cordelia trailed her lips down Jack's body in a much quicker manner than the previous night.  She had no desire to take her time in making him want her, that evidence was already very obvious.  As she neared his aroused length, she took a deep breath and paused a moment; she was still scared of doing something wrong.  Jack waited patiently, though it wasn't as easy as he had hoped…his body tensed as he felt her tongue glide across the tip of his arousal.  A soft moan escaped his lips and eased Cordelia's nerves immensely.

The young woman was taking her time now; she carefully explored the soft flesh with her lips and tongue.  She let her fingers brush along his inner thighs, which caused him to shiver and moan a bit louder.  When she finally took him into her mouth, Jack thought that he might lose control and make everything end, but he composed himself and enjoyed the sensation.  Cordelia was still and Jack understood that she was unsure of how to move along his length.

"Jus' like makin' love, darling," he said softly.  "Relax an' I'll show ye."  As soon as he felt Cordelia's jaw relax, he slid his fingers into her hair, gently holding her head.  His hips then began to move very slowly, creating a rhythm.  After a few moments, Cordelia began to match this rhythm and Jack stopped moving his hips.  His head fell backwards as he let her bring him close to his breaking point.  When he jerked back, Cordelia panicked.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worry laced into her voice.

Jack's breathing was ragged.  "No love…nothing at all.  I jus'…I didn' wan' t' be finished yet."

"But you let me feel…"  Her words were interrupted by Jack's laughter.  "What?"

"Ye make me feel like I'm taintin' ye, Cordy."

"W-why?"

Jack sat up and ran his thumb over her cheek.  "Yer so bloody innocent.  I almost feel like I'm doin' somethin' wrong."

Cordelia pretended to pout.  "By the sounds you were just making, I hardly think I qualify as innocent!"

"Love, ye can 'ave tha' feelin' more than once in a short amount o' time.  I don' have tha' luxury.  I get one release, then there needs to be a bit o' a break before another."

Cordelia blushed.  "I knew you'd think I was…"

"I don' think yer anythin', love."  Jack flashed a seductive grin.  "I told ye, I'll teach ye."  Jack kissed her and gently pushed her flat against the mattress.  His state of arousal was almost painful, but he couldn't resist the urge to tease his lover.  He positioned himself at her entrance, but didn't let himself slide in.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked, almost giggling.

"Makin' ye wan' me."

"I already want you, Jack."

"I'm here t' teach, remember?  Buildin' up the want makes things feel…"  He bent his head down and gently nibbled at the base of her neck.  "…like heaven."  Not able to resist any longer, Jack gently pushed into Cordelia – her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.  "See, yer learnin', love."  Jack had a terrible urge to ravish her, but this was only her second time to be with a man and he feared hurting her.  

Cordelia sensed that Jack was holding back and she bucked her hips forward roughly.  "Jack, you don't need to be so gentle."

"Yes, I do, love.  I don' need t' be hurtin' ye…"

"I'll tell you if it hurts, I promise."  She let her nails drag down his back.  "Please?"

Without thinking, Jack's pace quickened and his thrusts deepened.  He moaned her name repeatedly and kissed her with an intensity that he'd never possessed before.  Cordelia felt no pain, only pleasure, which she couldn't help but find a bit odd.  She shook her thoughts from her head and tried to match Jack's intense rhythm.  It wasn't long before she was screaming Jack's name in an intense climax…Jack soon joined her, pulling away from her body and letting his release spill onto the blanket below them.

He took Cordelia into his arm and let his heart slow before speaking.  "Yer all right?"

Cordelia's head rested again Jack's chest and she smiled.  "I'm wonderful…but why did you…go away at the end?"

"Love, I hardly wan' t' get ye pregnant.  I'm only hopin' we didn' do tha' last night."

"Oh."

"Oh?  Cordy, did ye wan' me t'…Do ye want a…I don' think tha's the best idea an'…"

To Jack's surprise, Cordelia laughed – genuinely.  "I don't want a child, Jack.  I mean if it happened, I wouldn't regret it or…I just like you being close to me."

"Pirates don' make very good fathers, love."

"Would you be upset if last night…"

"With anyone else," Jack interrupted, "I think I'd be a coward and run away.  With ye…_if_ that happened, I don' think I'd be unhappy.  Tha' doesn' mean tha' I'm ready for diapers and bot…"  Cordelia interrupted Jack by kissing him deeply.  "Wha' was tha' for?" he asked, pulling away.

Cordelia smiled.  "For not being 'piratey' about the subject.  No worries though, Jack.  I don't think a baby's in our future any time soon."  She snuggled against his chest and drifted off to sleep.   Jack, however, stayed up with his thoughts.

_First, ye fall in love with 'er.  Not a bad thing at all.  Now ye are considerin'…ye actually may even want…_  Jack laughed at himself.  _Yer gettin' soft, Sparrow._  He looked down at Cordelia.  _Damn good way t' do it though.  Still, a ship's no place for a family.  Family?  Wha', she's yer family now?  _He held his lover closer to his body.  _She is…_


	21. How do you know my name?

Morning came and the crew wasted no time in getting out into the town.  Not knowing when they would see land again, they always took as much advantage of their shore leave as they could.  Ahriman watched, an oily grin on his face, as Jack's crew left _The Black Pearl_.  When he has estimated that nearly all the crew was gone, he nudged Dolon, who had fallen asleep, and they made their way to the ship; they would fight any remaining crewmembers.

As soon as Ahriman's foot hit the deck, he felt different.  His mind became clouded with thoughts of taking the vessel as his own, of sailing it under the Barbossa name as, in his mind, it should have been.  The ship appeared to be deserted, though Dolon did notice a man asleep – or passed out – in the crow's nest.  Not seeing him as a threat, the pirates moved on in search of Jack's cabin.

"Are ye jus' gonna burst in on 'im?" Dolon asked.

"O' course I am, idiot," Ahriman replied.  "Jus' last night ye suggested tha' I do tha', didn' ye?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"'Ow else would I do it?"

Dolon cringed a bit, not wanting to explain why he asked that question.  "Well, um, Cap'n, it's jus' tha'…last night I really didn' think about the fact tha' _she_ could be in there with 'im."

"Cordelia?  In bed with tha' bastard?"  Ahriman had to stifle a laugh.  "She – if indeed it was she ye saw, I'm still not so sure tha' yer eyes were bein' honest with ye – would ne'er go t' a pirate's bed.  I made sure tha' she be taught better than tha'.  Ye've seen 'er in Port Royal, Dolon, she's a lady, not a whore!"  Ahriman looked around, he didn't mean to raise his voice to such a level.  If any of there was any crew on the ship, they must have been in a deep, oblivious sleep.

Dolon rolled his eyes.  "I'm not sayin' she's a whore, I'm…forget it, I'm through with talkin' t' ye.  Jus' don' be surprised if things don' go exactly 'ow ye wan' 'em to."

"Jus' shut yer bloody mouth, Dolon," Ahriman snapped.  His demeanor quickly changed when he came upon what he thought to be Jack's cabin.  He played everything out in his head.  He'd sneak in quietly and find Jack asleep in his bed.  He'd pull his blade from its sheath and let the cold steel against Jack's neck wake him.  Jack wouldn't have time to respond.  No witty word play, no trying to make a deal…just a long cut across his throat, blood on the sheets, and a moment of silence…for Ahriman's father.

Ahriman opened the door to Jack's cabin, a look of triumph on his face – then his plan fell to pieces.

Jack was indeed asleep in his bed.  Ahriman _could_ have walked right over to him and put the blade to his throat.  He _could_ have taken the Pearl in mere moments.  He _could_ have been victorious without a fight.  So many things _could_ have happened if only Dolon had been wrong – wrong about the woman in the tavern and wrong about the possibility of that woman being in Jack's bed.  However, Dolon was right.

Ahriman knew that Jack was in that bed, but he couldn't see him, his eyes wouldn't focus on him.  All of his attention was concentrated on the woman whose head was gently rising and falling with every breath Jack took.  Dolon watched as Ahriman's fists clenched at his sides, as his skin reddened, and as a large vein in his neck began to pulse.  He was torn between either ripping Jack apart with his bear hands or pulling Cordelia from the bed of his enemy.  For this first time in Ahriman's life, he hesitated…he froze.

"Well?" Dolon said rather impatiently.  Ahriman turned to face Dolon, but didn't have time to answer.

"Are ye jus' gonna stand there, Barbossa?"  Ahriman's eyes flew to the bed.  Jack's eyes were shut, but he was talking.  "I mean, if I can' spend a leisurely mornin' in me own bed, I may as well start me day out with a good fight."  Jack finally opened his eyes and looked at Ahriman.

Cordelia stretched and snuggled a bit closer to Jack.  "Did you say something?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Seems we 'ave a bit o' company, love.  Better keep that sheet tight around ye."

Cordelia's eyes shot open and her breath hitched when she saw the two men in Jack's cabin.  If she wouldn't have been clinging to Jack, she would have screamed or panicked, but she was beyond confidant that Jack had a plan brewing at that very moment.

Ahriman still stood still – and speechless.  He wanted to do so many different things that his body seemed to shut down for the moment.  Jack seemed a bit puzzled, but took this opportunity to grab his pants from the foot of the bed and put them on while still under the covers.

"S'not polite t' stare," Jack said.  "Are both of ye mutes now?  'Cuz if ye are, there's a parrot on the crew that…"

"I'm going to kill you," Ahriman hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Jack.

Jack smiled.  "Found yer tongue, I see.  Too bad yer brain's still missin'.  Ye come on me ship and threaten me in me own cabin.  Not very smart of ye, now is it?"

Ahriman smiled.  "An' why not?"

"Well, I do have a loyal crew that…"

"Tha' are already havin' plenty o' drink," Dolon interrupted.  "No crew, Sparrow, jus' ye.  An' the lady o' course."

"Ah, the lady is not t' be looked at, ye dog.  An' as for me crew, s'not exactly a problem tha' they're not 'ere, seein' as there's only the two o' ye…and seein' as ye wan' t' talk more than ye want t' kill me."

Ahriman pulled his blade from his belt.  "I wan' t' kill ye more now than I did when ye killed me father, Sparrow."

Jack wasn't fazed.  "An' why is tha', if I may ask?  I mean, I do so much t' so many.  It's nice t' know why exactly ye want t' kill me _this_ time."

Ahriman's eyes drifted to Cordelia.  "Because ye laid yer filthy hands on '_er_."

Jack's demeanor changed drastically.  His voice was now stronger and far more serious.  "An' wha' does she 'ave t' do with anythin'?"

Ahriman lunged at Jack.  "She's not yours!"

Jack quickly moved out of the way and picked up his sword, which was on the floor by the bed.  "I beg t' differ, Barbossa.  She's very much mine."  Their swords met and Dolon went over to the bed.  This distracted Jack enough for Ahriman to get closer.

"Get dressed," Dolon ordered.

"No," Cordelia said, her voice shaking.

"Leave 'er alone!" Jack yelled, his sword again clashing with Ahriman's.  Jack kicked Ahriman's foot out from under him, causing the pirate to fall.  He then jumped onto the bed, careful of Cordelia and put his blade to Dolon's throat.  "I don' want to make me cabin a bloody mess, but I will.  Step back."  Dolon reached for his sword, then heard the cocking of a gun.  

"Move," Cordelia said, her voice shaking even more than before.  She was aiming Jack's pistol at Ahriman.  Dolon stepped back.

"Put that down, Cordelia," Ahriman said.  Cordelia's eyes widened, as did Jack's.  

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Ahriman ignored her question.  "Why are you here with _him_, Cordelia?"

Jack stepped off of the bed.  "I believe she asked how ye know 'er name, Barbossa.  I'm a bit curious meself."

"Ye need t' leave with me, _Cordelia_."  Ahriman put more emphasis on her name, causing her skin to crawl.  

"Why would she do tha'?" Jack asked.

"I won' let 'er be with the bastard who killed her father!"


	22. A wonderful little actress?

At that moment, time seemed to stand still.  Both Jack and Cordelia were wide eyed, their mouths hanging open slightly.  Jack turned his head to look at Cordelia and said, "Wha's 'e talkin' about, Cordy?"

Cordelia's response was soft.  "I…Jack, I don't have the slightest idea."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Ahriman smiled to himself.  He could easily make things go the way he wanted them to.  "Ye mean you haven't told him, Cordelia?"

"Told him wh-what?  What are you trying to do?"

Ahriman made a "tsk tsk" noise as he strode closer to the bed; Jack's guard was now very much down.  "My dear little sister, ye needn't keep up yer act anymore.  Ye did a fine job in seducin' Sparrow 'ere an'…"

"Sister?  Seducing?"  Cordelia looked as though she was falling apart from the inside out.  Her eyes flittered to Jack.  "I swear, Jack, I don't have any idea what this man is talking about."

"'Course ye don', love," Jack said weakly.  "'E's tryin' t' get the both of us t' lose our focus, make it easier for 'im t' try an' take me ship, since 'e knows 'e can' win a fight against me."  His voice grew stronger.  "S'not gonna work, Barbossa."

Ahriman didn't appear to be any less pleased as he continued to talk to Cordelia.  "I _do_ hope ye remembered t' tell 'im everythin' we went o'er.  Yer mum dyin' after she had ye, that nice older couple takin' ye in, not tellin' ye who ye were…Am I missin' anything?"

Jack looked at Cordelia.  "'Ow does 'e know this?"

"I don't know, Jack," Cordelia replied, her voice now panic-stricken.  She watched a change in Jack's eyes.  "You have to believe me, Jack, I would never lie to…"

"I see tha' arm didn' heal so well, Jack," Ahriman interrupted.  "Terrible lookin' scar I gave ye."  He again looked at Cordelia.  "Ye were jus' a lass when I did tha', but I remember tellin' ye the story before ye…"

"Stop it!" Cordelia screamed, but it was too late.  Jack backed away from the bed, his eyes cold.

"Ye lied t' me," he said accusingly.  "Ye let me trust ye enough t' keep ye on me ship, t' love ye, and none of it was real…"

Tears were streaming from Cordelia's eyes.  "No.  No!  Jack I swear on my life!"

"You're life means nothing t' me now."  His voice was calm, which frightened Cordelia all the more.  "He couldn' know any o' wha' 'e said if 'e was lyin'.  The stories are…'ow would 'e know?"

"I told you," she sobbed, "I don't know!"

"Tha's not a good enough answer."

"We need ye back on the ship, Cordy," Dolon said, adding to the situation.  "Those meals o' yours are sorely missed."

"I've never seen you in my life!" Cordelia screamed.  "Jack, please, you cannot possibly believe them over me!"

Ahriman laughed.  "Wonderful little actress, ain' she, Jack?  Me dad taught 'er well.  'E gained yer trust too, if memory serves me righ'."  

Jack looked at Cordelia, then at Dolon.  "Go ahead, take 'er out o' me sight…"  His eyes then fell on Ahriman.  "…but ye aren' takin' me ship."

Dolon quickly returned to the bed, picked up Cordelia – who was only clad in a sheet – and carried her, kicking and screaming for Jack out of the cabin and off of _The Black Pearl_.

"Little heartbreaker, isn' she, Jack?  Probably made ye think ye were 'er 'first' an' everythin', didn' she?"  He had just raised his sword when he heard a ruckus on the deck – a large number of the crew was returning.  "We'll finish this tonight, I promise ye tha', Sparrow."  Ahriman quickly disappeared from Jack's cabin, leaving him alone.

Jack stood perfectly still for several minutes before his sword fell from his hand.  The pirate then dropped to his knees as silent tears fell from his eyes.


	23. No, you'll talk first

**Author's Note:**  I can't believe the response I'm getting to this story – A HUGE thank you to everyone that's reading this!  I know this chapter's short, but I promise that I will post more today!

***

Cordelia's eyes were swollen from the amount of tears she shed while being taken from _The Black Pearl, _her hands ached from beating on Dolon's back, but the physical pain she was experiencing was nothing compared to the mental anguish that Ahriman had caused her.

Dolon had carried Cordelia to _Milady's_ and made his way towards Ahriman's room.  Cordelia couldn't believe what she was seeing as they passed the women that filled the building.  "No!" she cried.  "I don't belong here!"

One of the women, seeing that Cordelia was only clad in a sheet, snickered and said, "O' course ye don', dear.  Ye belong in a bloody castle."  Several women around the one that spoke began to laugh.

"Shut up, the lot o' ye," Dolon yelled.  The women grew quiet, fearing replacement.  After reaching Ahriman's room, Dolon placed Cordelia on the bed, then looked at the clothing strewn about.  He picked up a dress that looked close enough to Cordelia's size and handed it to her.  "Get dressed," he said plainly, and he left the room…Cordelia heard him lock the door.

The dress beside was her like nothing she ever had – or ever would – wear.  The color was a bright nauseating red and the neckline plunged to a degree that made her wonder how its owner could consider it to be clothing at all.  The skirt wasn't thick or full, but rather thin and clinging.  As much as she didn't want to put it on, she couldn't very well stay dressed in a sheet.  She pulled the garment over her head and once again sat down, her head pounding.

She had no idea how long she'd been in the room.  It could have been minutes or hours.  When she could no longer stand the throbbing in her brain, she put her head on the pillow and fell into a tormented sleep.

Ahriman entered the room about a half an hour later.  "Damn Sparrow probably ruined ye," he whispered.  "Poisoned yer mind against yer own father, no doubt.  Time for truths, lass."  He gently nudged Cordelia's shoulder.  "Wake up, Cordelia."  Cordelia's eyes shot open and she immediately screamed.  Ahriman put his hand over her mouth.  "None o' tha'," he said softly.  "I ain' gonna hurt ye."  He pulled his hand away.

"Not going to hurt me?" Cordelia asked, her voice hoarse.  "Then why did you bring me here?  I'm not a whore!"

Ahriman's voice was hate filled.  "Oh?  Hard t' tell, what with ye in bed with yer enemy an' all."

"Jack's not my enemy!" Cordelia yelled, hoping someone would hear her.  "I love him!"

Ahriman slapped her face, causing her to cower away from him.  "Look wha' ye made me do!"  Seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes, he changed his tone.  "I don' wanna hurt ye, Cordelia, yer me blood."

Cordelia's voice was practically pleading when she said, "But I don't _know_ you!"

"Why did you leave Adelaide and Collin?" he asked, ignoring what she had just said.

Cordelia froze.  "H-how do you know about them?"

Ahriman looked at his hands.  "I'll explain things t' ye after ye tell me why ye were with Sparrow."

"No," Cordelia said, her voice suddenly stronger.  "_You'll_ talk first."


	24. God be with ye, lass

Anamaria couldn't shake what she'd seen from her head, even after a few drinks at one of the taverns.  She made her way back to The Pearl and saw that the door to Jack's cabin was wide open.  Before she made it all the way inside, she began to speak.  "Jack, Cordy, ye'll ne'er believe wha' I…"  Her words stopped when she saw Jack.  He was on his knees in the same position he was in after Ahriman had left nearly two hours ago.  His face was red and the skin under his eyes looked slightly raw.  "Jack?"  Anamaria rushed to the captain's side.  "Jack, wha' 'appened?"  Jack stayed motionless, speechless.  It appeared as if his body had simply shut down.  Anamaria weighed her options and, as much as she didn't want to, she slapped his face.  "Snap out o' it," she said softly.

"This time, I know I didn' deserve tha'," Jack said, his voice sounding distant.

"Jack, I thought I was seein' things before, but did someone take Cordy?  I saw a man who had a lass o'er his shoulder, but I…"

"Yeah," Jack interrupted, "they took 'er."

Panic flooded into Anamaria's voice.  "An' yer in here actin' like this?  Jack, wha' 'appened?"

"She wasn' who she said she was.  She lied t' me, t' you, t' the whole crew!"

"Jack yer not makin' sense."

"She's a Barbossa!" he yelled, his eyes coming back to life.  "She was sent by Ahriman so he could get me ship an'…"

"She's what?  Jack, tha' jus' doesn' make sense, think about it."

"I'm not thinkin', I'm leavin'.  I don' have a fight in me right now.  Get the crew together; whoever isn' here in an hour gets left behind."

"Jack, ye can' leave 'er, she loves you!"

"Tha's an order!" Jack commanded.

Anamaria knew that she wouldn't win, so she bowed her head and left the cabin to do as Jack said.  "God be with ye, lass," she softly.


	25. Just end it!

Ahriman looked at Cordelia, his eyes much warmer than they had been, but still very cold as far as Cordelia was concerned.  "There's a lot you don' know, Cordelia."

"So tell me, then," she said sternly.  "Why am I here?  Why did you say those awful things to Jack?"

"First off, stop thinkin' about bloody Jack.  'E's nothin' t ye…"

"He is _everything_ to me."

Ahriman rolled his eyes.  "Not everythin' was a lie, lass, ye are in my blood – ye are me sister."

Tears once again sprang to her eyes.  "Why must you lie?"

"I'm not lyin', Cordelia, "like it or not, yer a Barbossa." 

Cordelia's voice was barely audible.  "I'm…I'm evil…"

"Yer no such thing!"

"May I quote everyone in Port Royal when I say that Captain Barbossa 'was a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out'?"

"Ye can' listen t' the opinion o' those whose town he raids."

"You're only helping my point," Cordelia said plainly.

"Jus' let me tell ye wha' I need t' tell ye," Ahriman said forcefully.

"Fine."

"Our father had a special place tha' 'e liked t' visit when in Port Royal.  S'not there any more, but it's where the both o' us were conceived.  This place reminds me so much o' it."

"A whorehouse?  I was…no.  No, I refuse to believe that!"

"There's a lot ye refuse t' believe, but all is true."  Ahriman looked thoughtful for a moment.  "A woman there always turned 'is 'ead, an' 'e always made sure she was available fer 'im when 'e was ashore.  'Er name was Caitlynn."

"My mother…was a…Oh, God…"

Ahriman smiled.  "Aye, lass, but Caitlynn wasn' yer mother, she was mine.  She 'ad me some thirty years ago."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm gettin' there," Ahriman said impatiently.  "She was lousy mother, didn' want a thing t' do with me, but me bein' a boy, Dad wanted t' make sure I was taken care of.  He gave 'er jus' enough gold t' make 'er look after me.  When I was ten, 'e decided I was old enough t' be a cabin boy on 'is ship, _Diable_, an'…"

"_Diable_?  His ship was named 'Devil' and I'm supposed to believe that he wasn't evil?"

"Names of ships are meant to strike fear," Ahrmian insisted.  "Not the point o' me story though.  I sailed with 'im for nearly ten years, learned a lot, ranked as 'is first mate, then we went back t' Port Royal, an' Dad went back t' tha' same brothel an' another woman turned 'is 'ead.  Evangeline was tha' one's name.  'E got 'er pregnant with ye, but wanted another lad t' 'ave aboard 'is ship.

"We were on our way back t' Port Royal when the damn Navy attacked us, sunk the bloody ship.  Some o' us rowed t' shore an' me an' Dad made it t' the brothel jus' before ye were born.  Dad left the room when 'e saw ye were a girl, an' Evangeline died.  I couldn' abandon ye, so I wrapped ye up an' walked the streets for a while.  I saw Adelaide an' begged 'er t' take ye.  One look at ye an' she took ye from my arms.  I asked 'er not t' tell ye anything more than yer mum died."

Cordelia's voice was filled with rage.  "So, my father, who I still must insist was evil, wanted nothing to do with me, yet you tore me away from my love do to the fact that he slept with a whore?"

"I tore ye away from 'im 'cause ye shouldn' be near the bastard!"  Ahriman's next words were spouted off quickly.  "Not 'avin' a ship, Dad took up with Sparrow as 'is first mate, a position far below 'im.  I refused t' sail under the order of someone me own age an' left in search of me own ship, which I 'appened t' get in a matter o' months.  I 'ad one run in with Jack before the curse, gave Jack those gashes down 'is arm.  Didn' see much o' _The Black Pearl_ after tha'.  Me father wouldn' leave _The Pearl_ knowing wha' treasure they were goin' after.  When I 'eard about Jack bein' marooned, I was thrilled.  'Course, then there was the curse…an' Sparrow killin' our father…An' that's why ye can' be with 'im!"

"It's all rubbish!  I don't care about a man who never wanted me!  I don't care about your grudges!"

"If it weren' for me, ye'd be dead!  Or ye'd live the life yer mother did!  I saved ye, gave ye parents, a life, a proper life at tha'!  Ye can' disobey me!"

"I'm not a child!" Cordelia screamed, getting up from the bed.  "I never laid eyes on you until today and I could care less if I ever see you again!  You have no right to run my life!  Adelaide and Collin are dead and Jack and his crew are my family now!"

"Bite yer tongue!  I'm yer family!  I've been watchin' ye since ye were born!  I'd make me ship go t' Port Royal a few times a year t' make sure ye were…"

"Listen to me," Cordelia said angrily.  "I don't care!"

"Ye can' go back t' 'im, Cordelia, I'd rather see ye dead."

Cordelia began to sob.  "So kill me!  I've nothing to live for now anyway!"  She picked up Ahriman's sword and gave it to him.  "He doesn't trust me anymore now, so just end it!"

Ahriman could feel a bloodlust coursing through his veins.  He wanted nothing more than to shut her up and he could have easily plunged his blade into her…but he couldn't bring himself to kill her.  Instead, he took the handle of his sword and whipped it across Cordelia's face causing her to fall to the floor, unconscious. 


	26. We 'ave t' go back!

Anamaria refused to be on the deck as The Pearl left Lyon's docks.  She couldn't understand how Jack could go from being so obviously in love to so hate filled.  There was also no way she could believe that Cordelia was lying to Jack.  She shared a room with the girl, saw how upset she was when Jack was afraid to let her in…and she was always scribbling in some book.

_Tha's it.  The book, it was a journal.  It has t' be 'ere an' she 'ad t' write about Jack in it._  Anamaria began to search the cabin and found the journal under Cordelia's mattress.  She leafed through the pages – all the truth that Jack needed was there.  She left her cabin and made her way to the tiller.

"Here!" she said, thrusting the book against Jack's chest.

"Wha's this?" Jack asked.

"Jus' go read the bloody thing, Jack."

"Not 'till ye tell me wha' it is, Ana."

Anamaria pushed Jack away from the tiller and said only one word.  "Important."

Not feeling up to sailing anyway, Jack returned to his cabin.  He wasn't stupid, he knew what the book was, but he didn't feel like fighting Anamaria about the subject anymore.  He placed the book on the desk in his cabin, then sat on the bed.  He tried to occupy his mind, but his eyes kept falling back on the journal.

Jack sighed heavily.  "Well, may as well see wha' she was up to…things can' get any worse."  Jack opened the journal and saw the note that Elizabeth left for Cordelia.  "Least I know where this…came from."  Jack's first realization: Cordelia didn't have this with her from the beginning.  However, upon reading the first entry, he worried at the words, "I am now determined to find out just who Jack Sparrow is_._"  Despite the fact that Collin was mentioned, as well as an attraction to Jack, he couldn't help thinking that Cordelia was trying to cover up another motive.

He leafed through a few more entries, skimming them, until he fell upon one that he read in its entirety.

_Jack's asleep in his cabin right now, but I had to sneak away before the afterglow begins to fade.  It took heartache and tears, but he let me in, he let me love him.  _

"Let 'er in, huh?" Jack said to himself.  "I was right."  He continued to read.

_I was never more nervous in my life.  I was so scared of him laughing at my virginity, or of there being so much pain that I wouldn't be able to go through with it…but Jack…he didn't laugh at me, and he made sure not to hurt me.  He told me that it was a night of firsts for both of us._

"Oh Christ…"

_I am in love with Captain Jack Sparrow – and the mere thought of that scares me to death._

Tears came to Jack's eyes, but so did a slight smile.  "She remembered 'Captain.'"

_I think I've found my place in life at Jack's side.  I can only hope that he'll let me stay there.  I'm not quite sure what I would do without him…_

"Oh, God…what 'ave I done?"  Jack shut the book and rushed back out onto the deck.  "Ana!  We 'ave t' go back!"

Anamaria smiled faintly.  "We've already turned around, Jack."  

Jack approached the tiller.  "What if they killed 'er, Ana?  If she's dead, it's me own fault, an'…"  Jack immediately felt sick at the thought and ran to the rail of the ship.  He threw up over the side.

"We'll get 'er back, Jack," Anamaria said soothingly.  "I hope ye plan on doin' a lot o' grovelin' t' 'er."

"No, Ana, she deserves someone who'll believe 'er when she's tellin' the truth.  We get 'er back an' take 'er to Port Royal."

"But, Jack, she loves you…"

"Aye."

"…and you love her."

"Aye, an' tha's why we 'ave t' ake 'er back.  I don' deserve t' 'ave 'er love."

Anamaria smacked Jack on the back of the head.  "Don' be daft, Jack, she won' jus' let ye go no matter wha' 'appened in 'ere.  Tha's not 'ow women work!"

Jack's voice sorrowful.  "I'll make 'er go back, Ana, I 'ave to."


	27. I do care!

Ahriman struck a thin, dark haired man forcefully, causing the man to stumble backward a bit.  "Wha' do ye mean _The Black Pearl_ is gone?  Where the bloody hell did it go?"

"I…I don' know, Cap'n," the man stuttered.  "She's jus' gone.  D-Dolon said ye was takin' care o' Sparrow, so we didn' think nothin' about it."

Ahriman made an incoherent grumbling noise and went in search of Dolon.  When he found the man, he spat, "Where is it?"

Dolon's reply was plain.  "I did wha' ye asked me t' do, Ahriman, ye said nothin' about me worryin' about _The Pearl_."

"I shouldn' '_ave_ t' say anythin', Dolon, as first mate, ye should…"

"Read yer bloody mind?"  Dolon was noticeably fed up with his captain.  "I thought ye were gonna get rid o' Sparrow, Ahriman, did ye fail again?"

Ahriman drew his sword.  "How dare ye speak t' me in tha' tone!"

"The whole bloody crew thinks yer mad!" Dolon shouted.  

Ahriman's blade was flush against Dolon's neck now.  "Oh, the whole crew, is it, Dolon?  Sure it's not yer own opinion?"

Dolon wasn't fazed.  "Ye don' 'ave the guts t' kill me, Ahriman, ye need me.  I'm the only one who can get the crew t' settle down when ye start t' act the way yer actin'.  It takes less an' less t' set ye off anymore…no wonder we ain' found any plunder in months."

Ahriman was sweating and his hands began to shake.  "We're gonna leave Lyon.  I didn' plan on Cordelia bein' 'ere ye know…"

"Yer too busy with yer whores t' care about yer crew!  We've been 'ere too long, the men are gettin' restless.  An' as fer yer sister…"

"Watch yer mouth," Ahriman growled.

"…she doesn' make a bit o' difference one way or another.  Ye don' give a damn about 'er, Ahriman!  Ye were more concerned tha' she was with Sparrow than anythin'."

"I _do_ care!" Ahriman insisted, the blade of his sword starting to cut Dolon's flesh.

"Then why is she up in yer room, passed out on the floor?  Temper get t' ye again?  Jus' so ye know, Ahriman, the door's unlocked – if ye thought 'er bein' exposed t' Sparrow was bad, think about the likes o' men tha' could be 'avin' their way with 'er now."

Ahriman let out a loud grunt as he sliced Dolon's neck.  The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him fall to the ground in a panic.  "Find yerself a new crew if ye live, mate."  Ahriman stormed off and was determined to find out where _The Black Pearl_ had gone.  He convinced himself that Cordelia would be fine – who would dare to go into his private room anyway?  Right now his mission was to find – and kill – Jack Sparrow.


	28. A Secret

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chaps, guys, it's not on purpose, I swear!  It's just the way that this story is working out.  Anyway, I got a review today from "Willette aka Belle" today (formerly "Jingle Bells' Jack) asking where the name Ahriman came from, so I wanted to take a minute to let all of you know my crazy little system for choosing names for my OCs.  I like to think of a trait that the character will have, or something that they represent, then look up names and meanings and see what I like.  Here's a little list for this story:

Cordelia: Daughter of the Sea (Obviously)

Ahriman: Evil Spirit (Self explanatory, taking after his father and all)

Dolon: Trojan Spy (he spied on Jack and Cordy)

…and in case you're curious about our dear _Captian_ Sparrow, Jack means: God is Gracious (One can take that in so many ways in his case *s*).

O.K., that's my lesson for today – enjoy some more story!

******

Jack was at the helm of _The Black Pearl_ when Lyon came back into view.  Anamaria stood beside him, a very worried expression on her face.  "I ne'er thought she'd fit in so well, Jack," she said softly.  "It's like she was meant t' be 'ere."

Jack's response was soft.  "Well, tha's done now, she can' stay on the ship."

"I can' _wait_ t' see ye try an' tell 'er tha'."

"About tha', Ana, there are a few things we 'ave t' discuss before we dock."  Jack's face bore an expression that she'd never seen before.  She'd seen him happy, angry, drunk, indifferent…and what she had seen when she found him in his cabin earlier, but nothing like this.  He looked like he could fall apart at any moment, and without warning.  His eyes met hers, and they were pleading with her as he spoke.  "Ana, I'm goin' t' ask ye t' do somethin', an' I don' want any arguments."

Anamaria's worry increased.  "Jack, I…"

"Ana, please," Jack begged.

"All right," she reluctantly sighed.

"When we reach shore, I'm goin' t' find out where Ahriman took Cordelia, then I need ye to take a few o' the crew an' go get her."

"Isn' bein' 'er hero yer job?  Especially after…"

"No," Jack said sternly, interrupting her.  He then softened his tone.  "Ana, I don' know where Ahriman is…if Cordy really is a Barbossa, an' if 'e sees me with 'er…I'm willin' t' bet 'e'd rather see 'er dead than with me – I can' risk tha'."

Anamaria understood Jack's point.  "So, we go an' get 'er.  Then wha'?"

"Ye get on _The Pearl_ an' take 'er t' Port Royal an' ye make sure tha' she gets t' Will an' Elizabeth."  Jack then handed her a folded piece of paper; she tried to open it, but Jack stopped her.  "Eunuchs only," he said with a shadow of a smile.

"Jack, why do I 'ave the feelin' tha' yer not goin' back with us?" she asked softly.

"Tha' would be due t' the fact tha' I'm not," Jack replied, his voice solemn.

Anamaria's eyes were wide in disbelief.  "Wha'?  'Ave ye gone crazy, Jack?  Yer not makin' a bit o' sense!  Ye _love_ 'er!"

"Aye, an' I can' forgive meself for lettin' tha' bastard take 'er…besides, I bet I'm the last person she wants t' see."

Anamaria was getting angry.  "An' jus' wha' am I s'posed t' tell 'er when she's askin' fer ye, Jack?"

Jack turned away.  "Ye tell 'er I'm dead."

"I wha'?"  The female pirate leaned against the rail of the ship.  "Well, it finally 'appened – tha' damn rum got t' yer brain!"

"S'not the rum, Ana!" he yelled.  She watched him lose the fight with his tears.  "It's me.  I'm a bloody pirate.  I…I couldn' trust 'er, Ana!  I 'ad no reason t' think she'd lie t' me, an' much as I love 'er, I couldn' trust 'er – an' now she 'as more than enough reason not t' trust me.  She's better off without me, an'…I'm better off on me own.  I can' hurt anyone when I'm alone.  Pirates aren' s'posed t' love anythin' but their ship and treasure…an' pirates…pirates can' be loved."

Ignoring the last of his comments, Anamaria said, "She's a bright lass, Jack, wha' if she doesn' believe me?"

Jack slowly removed his bandana from his head.  His hands shook as he handed it to Anamaria.  "Give 'er this."

She gently took the item of clothing that never seemed to leave Jack's body under any circumstance.  "She's gonna ask what 'appened t' ye."

"An' tha's when ye tell 'er tha' I fought with Ahriman – an' we both lost."

"Wha'?"  

"Oh, I forgot t' mention tha' I'm killin' 'im, did I?"

"Ye are?"

"Aye.  Look, take the ship an' crew t' Tortuga _after_ ye take Cordy t' Port Royal.  I'll meet ye there by the end o' the week."

"How?"  Anamaria was growing tired of her one and two word questions.

"I 'ave me ways," he replied.  His eyes drifted back to the water.  "Ana, tell 'er tha' the last thing tha' I said was tha' I love 'er."

"Why not skip the dramatics an' tell 'er yerself, ye coward?"

"This is better for 'er – jus' do wha' I asked, Ana!"  With that, Jack began to shout out orders for docking in Lyon.

Anamaria went to tell Gibbs and a few others about what they were to do once they hit land.  _She's gonna wan' you, Jack, not us.  Ye better hope I keep yer bloody secret._


	29. Sides don' matter

Only mere seconds existed between _The Black Pearl_ once again docking at Lyon and the crew departing the ship.  Anamaria, Gibbs, and a few others were prepared to find Cordy – Jack was prepared to kill Ahriman.  As the group started into town Jack spotted Dolon, slumped against a wall.  The man was covered in blood, but still conscious as he'd managed to stop his bleeding.

"Sparrow," Dolon said hoarsely, weakly motioning for him to come over.  Jack went to him, followed by Anamaria and company.

"Ye don' look so good, mate," Jack said coldly.

"'E's gone mad," Dolon said.  "Need another deck hand?  I seem t' be out o' work."

Jack let a smirk cross his face.  "An' ye wan' t' switch sides now, eh?"

"Sides don' matter now, mate, I ain' got a problem with ye, ye ne'er crossed me, jus' Ahriman."

"Crew's a bit full mate, but if ye'd like yer own ship, I'm plannin' on killin' Ahriman as soon as I find the bastard."

Dolon strained to sit up a bit more.  "Better get yer lass first, Sparrow, before someone else beats ye t' 'er."

Jack's eyes grew wide.  "Where is she?"

"_Milady's_."

"A bloody brothel?"  Jack's voice became angry.  "'E put 'er in a brothel?"

"Jus' so ye know, 'e wasn' lyin' before, she is a Barbossa, but she didn' 'ave a clue.  She didn' lie t' ye like ye thought."

Anamaria spoke up.  "Why are ye bein' so givin' with yer information?  Why should we believe any o' this?"

Dolon took his hand away from his throat, revealing the gash beneath.  "I tol' ye, 'e's gone mad."

"'Is word's enough for me right now," Jack said.  "Ana, go get Cordy."  Anamaria nodded and left with the other pirates following her.  "Where is 'e now?"

"Lookin' fer ye.  Stay out in the open an' I'm sure ye'll meet up with 'im soon."

Jack extended his hand to Dolon, helping him up.  "Thank you. for lettin' me know where Cordy is, I won' try to make a fleet with yer ship.  Go get on it an' stay o' me eyesight for the rest o' yer life."

Dolon smiled weakly.  "Aye aye, Captain Sparrow."  Dolon walked to the docks as quickly as he could in his condition.

Jack took a deep breath and began to walk the streets of Lyon, his hand never leaving the handle of his sword.  "Where are ye, ye dog?" he said to himself.  He made himself as high profile as he could, hoping that Ahriman would find him sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Anamaria and the others entered _Milady's_.  The women immediately began approaching the male pirates, and they were not happy to be either ignored or turned down.  Anamaria asked several of the women where Ahriman's room was, but they wouldn't give her a straight answer.  The crew decided that they would simply check room by room, but they didn't have to.  After going upstairs, only one door was partially open and it was indeed the door to Ahriman's room.  Dolon was correct when he said it wasn't locked.

Anamaria peeked her head in and immediately saw Cordelia on the floor.  She was still unconscious, but no longer alone.  Two men were in the room and she could clearly hear one of them saying, "If she ain' awake, she can' expect us to pay."  Heat rose in Anamaria's body and she kicked the door open the rest of the way.

"Get yer filthy 'ands away from 'er!" she yelled, pulling her sword from her belt.

The men looked at her and laughed.  The man who spoke earlier said, in a very patronizing voice, "Now, lass, put tha' away 'fore ye 'urt someone."

Anamaria stepped aside and the rest of the pirates walked in.  Gibbs smiled and said, "Wha' was tha', mate?"  The men immediately got up and fled from the room.  

Anamaria knelt down next to Cordelia.  Her face was badly bruised from Ahriman hitting her.  "Cordy, can ye hear me?"  There was no response.  She looked up at Gibbs.  "She's out cold."

"D'ye think they…"  Gibbs refused to finish his thought.

"No, I think we got 'ere before tha'."  She brushed Cordelia's hair away from her face and said, "Yer day's not goin' t' get any better, but at least gettin' on the ship won' be a fight."  She rose up from the floor and motioned for Cordelia to be picked up.  Gibbs nodded and did so.  Anyone that crossed the pirates' path as they left the building was met with fists.  Anamaria silently prayed that they could get Cordelia on the ship and out to sea before she woke.


	30. I'm sorry

**Author's Note: **I promise you that the next chapters will be longer!!

***

It was no coincidence that Jack and Ahriman found each other outside of Milady's.  Ahriman relied on Jack finding out on where Cordelia was in one way or another.  In the alleyway next to the building, Jack smiled lopsidedly, the gold in his mouth flashing for a moment.

"I knew ye'd come back, Sparrow," Ahriman said arrogantly.

"It's been a long time since I spilled a Barbossa's blood – I jus' couldn' resist."  Jack wasted no time in pulling his sword from its sheath.  "Let's dance, then."  Jack moved closer to Ahriman, who now had his own sword drawn.  No more words were said as the steel clashed and echoed through the alleyway.

"C'mon, move!"  Anamaria's voice was just outside of the alley and Jack knew he couldn't last until the end of the week to know if Cordelia was all right.  With a few swift moves, Jack kicked Ahriman's legs out from under him and ran to the corner of the building – he just wanted to see her one last time.  His stomach turned when he saw Cordelia in Gibbs arms with no sign of movement. 

_No…_

Jack ran out from the alley and called to his crew, they all turned to face him.  He made his way to the group and looked at Anamaria.  "She isn'…is she?"

"No," Anamaria replied.  "Knocked out, but she'll be fine.  Jack, jus' come with us.  She doesn' know a thing, we found 'er like this so I 'aven' said a word an'…"

"No, Ana.  It 'as t' be this way."  He walked to Gibbs and saw the bruising on his lover's face.  "'E's goin' t' pay fer doin' tha' t' ye, love."  Not able to help himself, he put his face dangerously close to hers.  Part of him hoped that her eyes would open and that there would be no other choice than to leave with his crew and his love, but more of him hoped that she'd find a happier life without him.  His voice was so soft that not even Gibbs could hear him.  "I'm sorry for wha' I've done.  I love ye, Cordelia.  You're the only one who'll ever get inside me heart."  He gently pressed his lips to hers, quickly pulling away.  His eyes were welling with tears as Ahriman came running out from the alley.  Jack took one last look at Cordelia and yelled, "Go!" 

The crew didn't think twice before they began to make their way back to the docks.  Jack looked at Ahriman, pure hatred in his eyes, and charge at him.  "How dare ye hit 'er!"  Jack's sword hit Ahriman's with so much force that he knocked the man back a few steps.

"Where are they takin' 'er?" Ahriman growled.  

The only word Jack said was, "Home!"  He didn't realize what had happened in that one brief moment until he looked at his sword – the blade had run clean through Ahriman's abdomen.  

Ahriman Barbossa stood perfectly still for a moment, much as his father did when Jack had shot him.  He refused to give Jack the satisfaction of him saying a word…he fell to the ground – dead.

"She's too good t' share yer blood," Jack said softly.  He walked away from the body and looked back out at the docks.  The ship was prepared for departure before Anamaria and the small crew returned to make for a very quick exit.  Jack fought the urge to run to his ship – it was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Once The Black Pearl was out of any tempting distance, Jack allowed himself to go to the dock, find Dolon, and get passage to Tortuga, a place that could never be the "Pirates' Promised Land" that it once was to him ever again.


	31. E loves ye

Anamaria had Cordelia placed in Jack's bed.  Gibbs took the helm while Anamaria stayed in Jack's cabin; she was sitting at Jack's desk nervously waiting for Cordelia to stir.  Within an hour of being at sea, Cordelia moaned softly, her body shifting.  With an overwhelming feeling of guilt coursing though her, Anamaria walked over to the bed.

"Welcome back, Cordy," she said sweetly.  "Ye've been out fer a while."

"What happened?" Cordelia asked, her voice hoarse.

Anamaria's voice shook as she spoke.  "Ahrmian get a bit rough with ye, but yer safe now, lass, back on _The Pearl_, an' we're takin' ye home."

"Home?" Cordelia asked, trying to sit up.  "Ana, what do you…"  She stopped speaking and frantically looked around the room.  "Jack…Ana, where's Jack?  He can't stand to look at me anymore, can he?  I swear, I had no idea that my father…"  Tears came to her eyes and she fought with herself to try and keep from sobbing.

Anamaria's heart wrenched, but she kept to Jack's plan.  "Cordy, 'e realized wha' an arse 'e'd been an' knew tha' none o' tha' mattered.  'E took some 'o us an' went t' find ye, but 'e was convinced tha' ye'd be mad at 'im fer not trustin' ye."

"Mad?  I'm not mad at him at all…if the situation were reversed, I'd probably react the same way.  Barbossa was his en…"  Cordelia waved her thoughts off.  "It doesn't matter, Ana.  Please, just go tell him that I…"  She noticed a change in Anamaria's eyes.  "What?"  Anamaria was silent.  "Ana, what's wrong?"

"I can' go get Jack, Cordy."

"Wh-why not?"

"'E didn' make it back with us."

Cordelia's voice sounded small, like a child's, as she responded, "Why?"

"'E found Ahriman after we found ye.  'E saw wha' Ahriman did t' ye an'…Cordy ye need t' know that when 'e saw ye, 'e told ye tha' he loved ye an'…"

"What happened to him?" Cordelia asked, her voice now emotionless.

Anamaria lowered her eyes.  "Jack an' Ahriman fought.  They killed each other." 

"No," Cordelia said softly.  "No, he's…he can't be…"  

Anamaria nodded, biting her lower lip.  "I wish I could tell ye different, Cordy."  She watched as Cordelia's body began to tremble and she moved onto the bed.  Cordelia collapsed into her arms, her body shaking with her sobs.  _I could kill ye, Jack Sparrow._

Cordelia's body seemed to shut down after an hour or so.  She didn't speak and she hardly moved at all.  Anamaria tried to help by tucking her into the bed.  She knew that the young woman needed to rest – however, she didn't realize that Cordelia would be focused on how the bed smelled.  Jack invaded her senses – his scent coated the sheets and blankets, a few stray hairs rested on the pillow – he was everywhere.  

Anamaria spoke to her once again.  "Cordy, I…I don' know 'ow t' go about givin' this t' ye."  She placed Jack's bandana on the pillow next to Cordelia's face.  "Ye need t' know 'ow much 'e loves ye, even now tha' he's…I'm not helpin', I'm sorry."  

The only words that Cordelia said were, "I know he does, it's all right."  She closed her eyes, hoping that Anamaria would think she fell asleep.  It worked and the female pirate left the cabin.  Cordelia looked around the cabin and felt like she was dying herself.  Jack was the last thins she had expected to come into her life, but he did, and with such a force that she wasn't sure if she could ever go back to being who she was before meeting him.  Being raised the way she was, she knew that her own death was not a possibility.  If she committed suicide, there was no way that she would be reunited with her lover, for she refused to believe that Jack would be sent into any fiery depths…however, if a shark were to decide to jump aboard the ship and eat her, she wouldn't run in the opposite direction.


	32. Only Jack

It took three days to get to Port Royal and in that time, Cordelia had barely slept or eaten a thing – and it showed.  Her eyes were red and tired, her movement sluggish.  Anamaria had told her that she was going to be taken to the Turner residence and Cordelia didn't fight it, she had nowhere else to go.

Anamaria and Gibbs helped Cordelia from the ship to the Turner household.  Gibbs knocked on the door and the three simply waited.  The door opened and a very surprised Will stood before them.  "Cordelia?  Anamaria?  Mr. Gibbs?  What's going on?"

Cordelia spoke her first words in quite some time.  "Will, Jack's dead."  Her lower lips trembled and she fought against another bout of tears.

"What?" Will said, wide-eyed.  

"'Tis true, Will," Gibbs said.  

Anamaria held out the folded piece of paper that Jack gave her – and she had resisted reading.  "This is for you, Will.  I don' know exactly wha' it is, but it's meant for yer eyes alone."  Will took the paper, his face expressionless.  "We 'ave t' set sail before someone decides tha' the ship's up t' somethin' no good."

"I understand," Will said.  

Gibbs handed Will the few things that Cordelia had, then gently hugged Cordelia.  "Take care, lass."  Cordelia nodded.

Anamaria reached out for the shell of a woman before her and hugged her tightly.  "'E's always goin' t' love ye, Cordy, I swear it.  I won' forget about ye either, I promise.  We'll visit ye when we can."

A shadow of a smile crossed Cordelia's face.  "Thank you…for everything."

"Yer welcome, Cordy."  Without another word, she and Gibbs left.

"Cordelia, please come inside," Will said, feeling foolish.  Cordelia followed him in and he led her to the sitting room where Elizabeth was having a cup of tea.  "Elizabeth?" Will said softly.

Elizabeth looked up from her tea, Will's tone worrying her right away.  "Cordelia?"  Elizabeth smiled widely and got up from her seat.  "How wonderful to see you!"  She looked at Will.  "The tone of your voice had me worried, Will."  Before he could say anything, Elizabeth asked, "Where's Jack?"

Will face looked pained.  "Elizabeth," he said gently, "Jack's…he died."

Elizabeth was horrified.  "Oh, God…Cordelia, I'm so very sorry."  She put her arms around Cordelia and hugged her.  Silent tears streamed down her face not able to imagine what Cordelia must be feeling.  Elizabeth pulled back and looked at Cordelia, "Oh, you poor thing," Elizabeth cooed through her tears.  She wanted to ask what happened, but knew this was not the time.  "You look terribly exhausted.  I'll have the room you were in before prepared for you.  You haven't eaten either, have you?  I can tell.  Cordelia, you need to eat something so you don't fall ill an'…"

"Elizabeth," Will said, "I realize that you're only trying to help, but calm down before you make her run off."

"I'm so very sorry," Elizabeth said.  "Cordelia, please, at least have a little tea with me."

"That would be nice," Cordelia said in a hushed voice.  Her next thought sounded like a realization.  "I…I don't have anyone else anymore."

Elizabeth pushed a lock of hair behind Cordelia's ear.  "You will always have us, I promise."  Elizabeth poured a cup of tea and the two women sat in front of the fireplace.

Will walked to the corner of the room and sat in a chair next to an oil lamp.  He unfolded the piece of paper that Anamaria gave him.  He took a deep breath before reading it, knowing that it must have been from Jack.

_Dear William,_

_     You'll notice that I didn't call you a eunuch, therefore you realize that this is a serious occasion.  Since you're reading this, my fight with Ahriman must have ended badly.  I've had Cordelia sent to you and Elizabeth – she has nobody else.  She deserves a happy life and I want you to make sure that happens.  She deserves to have a love – but keep bloody Norrington away from her. I'm sure you and Elizabeth know a fine young gentleman who can love her and provide for her.   If she ever wonders, make sure that she knows that I want her to be happy and that I love her.                                                                                    _

_                                                                        ~Jack_

Will had so many things on his mind at that moment.  Jack had thought enough to write something ahead of time, he wrote much better than he spoke, and that he could incorporate humor into such a grave situation.  _Only Jack._


	33. You're not cursed are you?

Two nights passed…the third found Cordelia in her bed, sleeping soundly for the first time since being separated from Jack.  Well, perhaps soundly is not the correct word; she was in a deep sleep, but her mind swirled with images of Jack, both alive and dead.  Her body didn't move, but her mind refused to slow down.

A storm hit Port Royal that night.  Rain pounded the buildings and streets and lightning seared the sky.  Soaked to the skin, covered in mud, and ears ringing from the sounds of the storm, Jack trudged through the town and made his way to the Turner household.

Knowing that the weather would drown out any knocking, Jack began to throw stones at the window he knew to be Will and Elizabeth's.  It took a few tries, but eventually Will went to the window and looked out.  He couldn't see anything clearly through the heavy sheets of rain, but the outline of a person was evident.  Instinctively, Will grabbed a sword and went downstairs, planning on somehow confronting whoever decided to disturb his sleep.  Will opened the front door and his jaw dropped.  He blinked a few times, convinced that he was seeing things.

"'Ello t' ye too, eunuch," Jack said, his voice emotionless.  Will's mouth moved, but no words came out.  "Name's Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, remember?"

"Jack," Will's voice was soft.  "Jack, how are you…here?"

"Long story, mate…well, actually, s'rather short, but complicated.  Can I come in?"

"Oh?" Will said, only now realizing that Jack was still out in the rain.  "Of course."  Will stepped aside and let Jack pass – he didn't walk any further than the very inside of the foyer due to his sloppy state.  By this time, Elizabeth had come downstairs to investigate and stood wide-eyed and unmoving at the sight of Jack.

"'Ello wife of eunuch," Jack said with a crooked smile.

"Oh my God…"  Elizabeth walked closer to him.  "You're not cursed are you?"

"Ne'er thought that'd be the reaction," Jack said, "but no, I don't think so."

"Jack, what's going on?" Will asked.  "Why aren't you dead?"

"Would ye rather I be?"

Will shook his head.  "No, no, that's not what I meant.  Was everything a mistake?  Were Gibbs and Anamaria mistaken?"

"No," Jack said softly.  "I…I told 'em t' tell ye, to tell…'ow is she?"  Elizabeth's hand swung out hitting Jack hard across the face.  "I deserve worse than that."

"How could you do this to her?"  Elizabeth said in a shouted whisper.  "She's a mess, Jack!  Not eating, not wanting to talk…this is the first night that I've looked in on her that she's even been asleep.  You've killed part of her!"

Jack's eyes welled with tears.  "Why d'ye think I'm here?  As much as I wan' t' stay away, t' let 'er 'ave a real life…I can' do it.  If she can forgive me, I swear t' do everythin' I can t' make up…"

"Make up?" Elizabeth said.  "Jack, you have her thinking you're dead!  Have you lost your…"

"Elizabeth, calm down," Will said, interrupting her.  Will found an odd tone creeping into his voice.  "Jack, I refuse to let you near Cordelia until you explain why you did all of this."

"Fair 'nuff," Jack said.  He explained everything that had happened from the time he and Cordelia had left their house and set sail on _The Pearl_.  The fight, the scars, the blissfully falling in love…and Ahriman.  Jack filled in the gaps that Cordelia left.  He told them about his guilt for not trusting Cordelia and his guilt about letting her go.  By the end of his tale, Elizabeth was in tears and Will was unable to believe that the man before him was the same Jack Sparrow that always told him to try not to do anything "stupid."  "So, am I worthy of seein' 'er?"  

Will nodded.  "You obviously didn't mean to hurt her, Jack…but you know that she's going to have a hard time with this."

"Will," Elizabeth said, "we can't let him see her."

Jack looked wounded.  "Why bloody not?"

"You may not actually be dead, but you certainly look – and smell – the part.  You're not going near her until we get you cleaned up."

Jack sniffed himself, sticking out his tongue.  "Bath then?"

"Bath," Elizabeth smiled.  She immediately had a bath drawn for him and made Will go with him to be sure that he didn't miss any layers of filth.  Will rolled his eyes and followed Jack to his bath.

Roughly an hour later, Jack and Will found Elizabeth in the kitchen.  Will had managed to gather some clothing that was not only clean, but fit Jack as if they were his own.  Jack smiled as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Better?"

Elizabeth chuckled.  "So, that's what you look like under all the dirt.  You're…well, you're…"

"Handsome?  Dashing?  Unbelievably…"

"Not bad."

"Not bad?"  Jack looked at Will.  "Wha' 'ave ye done t' 'er, Will?  She doesn' even know a hands…"

"Jack," Will interrupted, "you're stalling."

Jack's demeanor changed drastically.  "Aye, tha' I am, Will.  T' be honest, I'm scared out o' me mind."

Elizabeth started to walk away.  "Well, then you can be on your way and we'll try to find her a nice naval officer to…"

"Not funny, lass."  Jack took a deep breath.  "All right, I'm goin' up.  If I come back down these stairs with two red cheeks, ye'll know things didn' go well.  If I don' come back down…"  He smiled as he left the room.  "…then she's forgiven me," he softly called back to them.


	34. Don't be a dream

It felt like it took hours to reach the door to Cordelia's room - Jack had never been more nervous about anything in his life.  He found it hard to believe that his hand was shaking as he touched the doorknob.  "Keep it together, Jack," he whispered to himself.  

He opened the door and froze in the doorway.  He saw Cordelia in the middle of the large bed, her back to him.  The oil lamp next to her bed cast a soft glow about the room and the rain, when uninterrupted by thunder and lightning, created a soothing sound.  

Jack shut the door behind him without making any noise, then began to make his way towards the bed.  He circled around the front of it and looked at his love's face.  _How could I ever have wanted to keep you away from me?_  When he got close enough, he could see that tears were flowing from Cordelia's closed eyes…and they were landing on something: Jack's bandana was tied around her left hand, which was cradling her face.

Immediately, Jack sat on the edge of the bed and wiped Cordelia's tears away with his thumb.  Her breathing hitched for a moment, but she didn't wake.  He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and instead ran his fingers through her hair.  

"Love…"  His voice sounded distant, even to himself.  "Cordelia," he said a bit more like himself, "darling, can ye hear me?"  Cordelia stirred and a small sound escaped her lips.  "I'm so sorry I hurt ye, love, ye 'ave t' know I only tried t' do wha' I thought was right…"  Cordelia slowly opened her eyes; she saw Jack right away, but she didn't react – at all.  "Are ye tha' mad with me?"

Cordelia sniffled and when she spoke, her voice was terribly pained.  "You're not here…it's not fair that I keep seeing you and you're never here when I wake up."

Jack smiled sweetly, "Ye _are_ awake, love."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she forced herself to sit up.  All color drained from her face as she looked into Jack's eyes.  "You can't be here," she whimpered.  "It's never real."

"It's real, love, I swear it."  Tears fell freely from Jack's eyes.  "I wanted a better life for ye, an' I felt awful for not trustin' ye…an'…an' if ye wan' me out o' yer sight, say the word an'…"  

Sobbing, Cordelia caressed Jack's face and kissed him tenderly.  When she pulled away from him, she looked into his kohl-free eyes and said simply, "Prove to me that you're real."

"Prove?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't want to wake up alone."

"Ye won', love."  Jack kicked off his boots and put himself fully on the bed and took Cordelia into his arms.  He kissed her deeply, despite the fact that they were both crying.  Gently, he lifted her nightgown over her head and let his hands caress her shoulders - her flesh rose beneath his fingertips.  He ridded himself of his shirt and pressed his chest against hers.  Neither were able to move.

Finally, Cordelia's hands roamed Jack's chest – her fingers tracing along the scars that haunted her dreams.  Her breathing turned ragged as she struggled against a new bout of tears.  Jack calmed her by trailing kisses along her neck.

"It's all right, love…everythin's all right…"

"Don't go," she begged.  She kissed him with such urgency that one could have sworn that he was her life source.  

"I won'…"

"Make love to me." 

Jack had expected tears, silence, slapping…but he didn't expect things to get this far.  _Wha' if she really thinks she's dreaming?_  "Cordy, don' ye wan' t' talk about wha' I did t' ye?"

"I can't, not now.  Jack, I need to feel you…I have to know that you're really here."

Jack put his mind to rest temporarily and let his body take over.  He fumbled with his pants, eventually ridding himself of them.  He pressed his body to Cordelia's and shivered.  _Home…_  Jack gently entered Cordelia and they both clung to each other.  For a few minutes, Jack didn't move at all, he simply took refuge in his lover's body.  Instinct began to take over and Jack's hips moved.  Moans filled the air as Cordelia wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their coupling didn't last as long as either had liked.  With emotions running high, they found their releases rather quickly…When Jack's body tensed, Cordelia held her tightly against him, refusing to let him pull away.

"Cordy, I…"

"No, Jack…please.  I need this…I need you – all of you."  Jack didn't pull away, instead he kissed her with every ounce of passion in his body.  Afterwards, they collapsed, exhausted into one another's arms.  "Please don't be a dream…"  Sleep overtook their bodies.

**Author's Note:**  The story can stop here, with a happy ending and nothing more, or it can keep going.  I feel that I could write a sequel to this if you, the readers, would be interested in one.  Let me know what you think, I've grown very attached to these two.


	35. Home

**Authors Note: **Well, after reading several reviews that asked for another chapter so they knew Cordelia wasn't dreaming, I decided to give the public what they wanted.  Enjoy and thanks so much for the support!

***

Rain still fell heavily from the sky the next morning, so the sun that usually woke Cordelia wasn't there to warm her…yet, somehow, she felt herself enveloped in a familiar heat.  A smile was forming on her lips for the first time in nearly two weeks, but she couldn't understand why.  Then she felt it: the familiar, rhythmic rising and falling.  The night before came flooding back into her mind. 

Scared to open her eyes, she whispered, "Jack?"

"Mornin', love…"

Cordelia's eyes shot open and the first thing that she was smooth, tanned skin.  She allowed her head to move and she saw Jack smiling at her.  "Oh, God…"  She pulled her body up and let her lips go to his.  When she forced herself to pull away, she said, "I thought it wasn't real…I thought you'd be gone again…"

"I ne'er wan' t' be out o' your sight again, love," Jack said softly.  "I'm so sorry, Cordy, I ne'er should've let ye go…I only wanted somethin' better for ye an'…"

"Jack, there's nothing better for me than you."  She caressed his face and her eyes welled.  "Why did you do that to me, Jack?"

Jack's tears had already begun to flow.  "I doubted ye an' I 'ad no reason to.  I could 'ave gotten ye killed.  I jus' thought tha' ye could…I was an arse, an' I know tha' ye probably wan' t' slap me up an' down the street know tha' ye know ye aren' dreamin'."

"Jack Sparrow, I should be furious with you, I know I should, but I…I don't care.  I just don't care."  She wrapped her arms around him, getting as close to him as she could.  "Promise me that you won't leave me again."

Jack pulled away so that he could look directly into Cordelia's eyes.  "Love, I swear on me life tha' if ye take me back, I'll do everythin' I can t' make ye the happiest woman in the Caribbean."

"If you ever hurt me like this again, Jack, I'll gut you."  Cordelia smiled through her tears.

Jack smiled back at her.  "I don' doubt tha' at all love.  Does this mean ye' forgive me?"

Cordelia kissed him longingly.  "Aye, love, we're square."

"Rubbin' off on ye, am I?" Jack laughed.

"I suppose you could say that," she said, giggling slightly.

"So, shall we go tell the eunuch and Elizabeth the good news?"

Cordelia pressed her body to Jack's.  "If it's all the same with you, I think I'd rather wait until later.  Suddenly, I have no desire to leave this room." 

The couple sank beneath the covers knowing full well that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.  Wherever the sea took was going to take them, they knew that as long as they were with one another…they would always be home.

**~The End~**

**Authors 2nd Note:** Yes, I believe I've come to the decision that there will be a sequel.  It may not go up as quickly as this one did, but I'll be working on one nonetheless.  Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, guys, you rock!


End file.
